Not Your Average Jo
by BonTempsCutie
Summary: Ryodan and Jo go from adversaries to lovers. Takes place during that month in ICED when Dani and Christian were in the Silvers.
1. Chapter 1

_**These characters belong to the brilliant Karen Marie Moning.**_

_**In ICED there was a month in Dublin that was unaccounted for. Dani followed Christian into the Silvers and as we know, time works differently in Faery. When Dani comes back much has changed. In addition to many more sites having been ICED, Jo and Ryodan have started a relationship of sorts. And so I wondered, probably like most of you, how the heck did that happen? Jo had been so strong and feisty in the Fever Series, and seemingly repulsed by Chester's and its enigmatic owner…**_

_**If you've read any of my other stories, you know that my brain likes to fill in the gaps.**_

_**Big huge thanks to my reading/writing buddy TraderMare who whipped out her red beta pen and fixed this so it would make sense.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"These people are disgusting." Cassie wrinkled her nose as she swept debris towards the dustpan Jo held.

"Well, they're not exactly people, but yes, they are definitely disgusting." Jo straightened up and dumped her trash in a large bin behind the bar. Taking a moment to wash her hands, she straightened her skirt before picking up her tray and returning to her customers. It was just an excuse to look up to see if he was there. Watching. Waiting.

She exhaled the breath she'd been holding when her none too casual glance revealed he wasn't there. She really needed to get this under control. Just because he'd chosen her the last three nights didn't mean he would again. For all she knew he probably wasn't even in the building.

As if her thoughts conjured him, Ryodan appeared on the landing. Just the sight of him in his impeccably tailored suit, white oxford opened at the neck, made her knees weak. Looking down, he found her, his clear eyes locking on hers. She couldn't look away if she wanted to. Jo waited for what felt like an eternity. Then he nodded at her. Trying hard to hide the smile threatening to take over her entire face, she handed her tray to Cassie and answered his unspoken call.

She entered his office and the door closed smoothly behind her. His back was to her. He had taken off his jacket and she could see the outline of muscles beneath his crisp white shirt. As usual the sleeves were rolled up revealing a silver cuff. He flexed his fingers as they rested low on his hips. Those fingers had done amazing things to her. She wanted to take off all of her clothes and feel them pressed into her flesh. But she waited. He didn't like women who appeared needy or talked a lot. At least that was the impression she had of him. Despite her earlier misgivings regarding him, she had grown to like, _no crave_, the time they spent together. She wanted to keep his attention for as long as possible. For as long as it lasted.

So she waited.

Without turning around he finally broke the silence. "Dani didn't come to work tonight."

Jo froze. He said it so quietly she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly at first. She tried to swallow but her jaw was clenched so tightly she almost choked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lifting her head, she assumed her full height while taking deep, measured breaths.

"Is she alright?" Jo tried to keep her voice from trembling.

"I don't know. No one has seen her." His voice was low and tight.

Jo's heart quickened. It had come down to this. She didn't blame Dani. She would have been here if she could. Something must be wrong. Dani was still upset that she worked here, had traded herself for her. But Jo would do it again in a heartbeat. Especially now that she had this taste of life. Living in the Abbey was killing her, killing them all really. She'd never felt more alive than she had here at Chester's. With Ryodan. Her captor. Her employer. Her lover. And now her enemy. She knew in her head when she signed that contract it would end this way. Her heart and body had other ideas.

"I understand."

Turning around, he looked at her. He tilted his head, his gaze sliding over her as if he was considering her_. Perhaps he wanted to fuck me one more time before he killed me._

"I'm going out to look for her. Stay here."

Jo stood there, unable to make eye contact. Her careful control started to falter. Standing straighter, she focused on remaining still and quiet, rooting her feet to the floor. If she could calm her body maybe she could calm her mind. She still couldn't look at him.

He walked past her, brushing her shoulder as he left.

"Can I have someone get you something before I go." He was still speaking softly but there was no longer the same edge to his voice.

That he had offered her kindness nearly undid her.

She bit her lip to stifle the sob threatening to slip out. Tears filled her eyes, ready to spill. It took every ounce of self control not to look at him. Jo couldn't find her voice. He was about to leave. Turning her head slightly to address him, she answered over her shoulder.

"A book."

"A book?"

Jo smiled and finally looked at him. He rarely asked her questions.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, I would like a book."

He nodded. "I'll have someone take you to my library. You can pick out any book you like."

He turned the knob and left. Jo remained standing there; she wasn't sure for how long. She willed herself to calm down. Wiping a stray tear from her left eye, she tried to get her breathing under control. Eventually someone came in and took her by the arm. She had seen this man before, one of Ryodan's men, but didn't know his name. He led her down the hall. Jo did not avert her gaze from where she was going. She had set herself on this path when she first tried to break Dani out of that dungeon. She would see it through to its end.

They stopped. A thick, corded arm came out in front of her as his hand touched an invisible panel on a door. He pushed her roughly into a room. The walls were lined with books. Jo said nothing, wondering if he would speak but he did not. Eventually he left, and she waited until she was sure he wasn't coming back to move about the room. Her eyes looked lovingly over the rows and rows of books. It was her passion, her calling, her gift. She could spend eternity reading. She laughed bitterly realizing that she would only get to choose one last book. She ran her fingers gently over ancient spines. So many choices. She settled on a rather tall but thin one with gold and green inlay dated 1691. It was written in old Manx, a language she had not read since she was a child. It had been one of many languages that her grandmother had taught her after discovering they shared the same love of books.

Jo shivered as she touched the pages. Looking around she noticed a very enticing overstuffed armchair and a soft throw. Settling in she read, trying not to think of how this would end. There was no point. _Once he found Dani he would bring her here and kill me while she watched._ Jo held the book to her chest and looked out the window. She should have come to Dublin more often. It was a beautiful city, even in its current state. Her eyes glazed over as she thought about all the different times and ways she could have died before now. A lot of people had been lost when the walls fell. Then even more when the Shades came and devoured everything in their path. There were definitely worse ways to go, but she worried that her death would be meaningless. Then she thought of Dani. She, like Mac, was the best of us, the strongest of us. If anyone could forge something out of this new terrifying world, it would be Dani.

"My death will be good. I _am_ dying for something."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for taking a chance on this fic and my take on what happened between Ryodan and Jo during ICED. I know it's not JZB but he's busy with Mac right now...**_

_**And big thanks to my amazing Beta Tradermare! She's working on a Fever fic right now so go check it out!**_

_**These characters belong to the brilliant Karen Marie Moning. My brain just likes to fill in the gaps.**_

* * *

Jo lost track of time sitting in that chair overlooking Dublin. Her eyes became unfocused, glazing over. She rubbed her temples, tired from having worked all night but unable to quiet her mind. Waiting for Ryodan to come bursting through the door dragging Dani with him was playing havoc on her nerves. Employing an old trick she learned from Rowena, Jo tried to see how far back her memory would go, capture her earliest ones and relive them. The world hadn't always been a dark and scary place. She'd had a happy childhood. Mostly. Pulling the soft throw tighter around her shoulders, she was drawn to more recent memories.

Everyone had been on edge. Their meager supplies were running out and no one had heard from Dani for several days. That wasn't unusual except Dani had been bringing back whatever she could find on a semi regular basis. Then word had gotten back to the abbey. After single handedly killing a group of Chester's patrons, she waltzed out on the arm of Christian MacKeltar. No one had seen her since.

Dani was so often her own worst enemy. Kat finally deduced that Ryodan had found Dani and had either killed her or was holding her hostage. She put together a team to infiltrate Chester's. Jo had been so relieved when she finally found her, bloodied, beaten, chained to a wall, but she wasn't paying attention and soon found herself chained next to Dani. Ryodan used her as leverage in exchange for Dani's cooperation. But the worst part was yet to come. He wanted her to wait tables for him in one of his many sub clubs. Apparently he'd never seen her in the abbey dining hall. She'd broken more than her fair share of glasses over the years. But somehow she survived that night without breaking anything or spilling anything on anyone. It wasn't easy considering the way the men leered at her. Cassie had been very kind, showing her the ropes and helping her figure out how to wear that ridiculous uniform.

By the end of the night all she wanted to do was find her car, go home and collapse in her warm bed. She changed out of the skimpy outfit, throwing it down a laundry chute as she'd seen the other girls do. Longing for a shower to scrape the stink of booze, smoke, and Unseelie from her flesh, she settled for putting her own clothes back on and getting out of there.

She almost made it.

"Leaving." His voice appeared out of nowhere causing her to jump.

Her hand was on the door. "Yes. My shift is over."

He moved to stand beside her, his back resting against the door. He looked down at where her hand clenched the doorknob. Then he slowly made his way back up her body to her face.

Raising an eyebrow at him she crossed her arms. "Problem?"

"You didn't read your contract."

She raised both eyebrows at him in disbelief. "Are you saying I can't leave?"

His eyes narrowed. "I keep close what is mine."

"_Yours?_" she practically sputtered.

He smiled devilishly at her.

Incredulous, she tapped her foot impatiently. "So I'm not allowed to leave."

He just stared at her.

"And where exactly am I supposed to stay?" She threw up her arms. _Could this night get any worse? Why the hell was he staring at her like that?_

That's when Fade came up, took her by the arm and led her away.

"You obnoxious, overbearing, pinhead of a man!" She shouted at him over her shoulder.

Ryodan laughed as they walked away.

Fade took her upstairs to some sort of dormitory. The room was large and warm with slanted ceilings and large windows that exposed the night sky. Jo stood in the wide doorway gaping, not really knowing what to think. It looked like something out of a bad college flick—the kind with all the pretty sorority girls wearing silk pajamas, doing each other's hair and nails. Jo took stock of herself in her tattered jeans and old sweater. She'd never felt so plain and out of place in her entire life. Just as she was about to turn around and bolt, Fade shoved her into the room and closed the door loudly behind her. Jo cringed as everyone stopped doing what they were doing to stare at the new girl. Cassie came running over to her excitedly. Jo could have thrown her arms around her.

"Hey Jo. You staying with us?"

Jo nodded her head. _As if I have a choice._

"Great! Everyone, this is Jo. She's working in the Kiddie Subclub with me. Tonight was her first night."

Lots of voices came back at her in greeting. Then Cassie grabbed her hand and started pulling her across the room.

"There's an extra bed next to mine. Sorcha recently left to go be with her boyfriend. Some sort of Unseelie."

"Ohhhh." _Ew. Really? Unseelie boyfriend?_ She looked around. All the girls had gone back to what they'd been doing as if nothing unusual had just happened. Jo sat down on the bed while Cassie prattled on about how things worked at Chester's. It's not that she wasn't grateful for Cassie's help, but being in a large room of girls like this made her miss the abbey and her sisters. But then she looked around again. This was nothing like the abbey. The world was falling apart and these girls were having a giant slumber party.

"Hey Cassie, where did you say the restrooms were?"

"There's one over there," she pointed to a door at the opposite end of the room. "And there's a much larger one just down the hall, across from the showers."

Jo thanked her and headed for the hallway. Closing the door softly behind her, she took a deep breath and exhaled. _This is nuts. What have I gotten myself into? _She went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. On her way back she noticed a small lounge that had several dark brown couches, a large television and a set of bookshelves. Desperate for a diversion she went in, took an old paperback off the shelf and sank into one of the couches. Grabbing a blanket, she curled up, opened the book and tried to lose herself in something familiar.

"Think you're too good for them."

She must have dozed off. "Excuse me?" she answered groggily. _Crap. How long had he been standing there? What could he possibly want now? _

"That's why you're out here." He spoke casually as he leaned against the doorframe, his thick arms crossed over his chest.

She held up the book. "Oh for the love of- I was _reading_." She said it slowly in case he'd never heard of it. "They were getting ready for bed. Didn't want to disturb them." Jo glared at him as she got up to leave.

"What's your lineage." He hadn't moved a muscle but she could feel his gaze sliding over her again. If it hadn't been so damn unnerving it would almost feel like a caress. Jo shook her head. _Right._ Like the way a lion caresses its meal before it eats it.

"Doesn't matter." She said as she walked past him and back into the hallway.

"I'm going to find out one way or another."

Stopping in her tracks, she shrugged. "Still won't matter. They're all dead so you can't hold one of them over my head to make me heel."

"Jo." He said her name so softly it deflated her. He had all the power here, and they both knew it.

"That's why I volunteered for this job. No one will miss me if I don't make it back." And wasn't that the sad truth.

She forced herself to walk at a normal pace until she was safely back inside the bedroom she was now sharing with at least twenty other girls. Closing the door she leaned against it and paused to catch her breath. _Would he really go after members of her family to keep her in line? Did she even have any left? _

With the exception of a few bedside lamps the lights were out, and the girls mostly asleep. Jo quietly crossed the room to her new bed, laid down and tried to fall asleep.

Rolling over and stretching, Jo was shocked to realize that not only had she fallen asleep but she'd slept in. She sat up and found that everyone was gone. Thankful but not sure what to do with herself, Jo got up and used the bathroom before venturing into the hallway to see if anyone was around. Finding no one, Jo went back to the lounge she'd been in the night before and looked out on Dublin.

"I told the girls not to wake you this morning."

Whipping around, she saw the smirk playing at his lips. She wanted to smack it off his dark, chiseled features. _Bastard._

"Come, you must be hungry."

She was definitely hungry but damned if she was going anywhere with him.

Ryodan chuckled to himself and turned away, walking down the hall to the elevator. Warily, she watched him from the door of the lounge. She'd never seen him in jeans and a t-shirt before. She was surprised he even owned a pair. The blue jeans were well worn but hugged his body as if he'd had them forever. The white v-neck t-shirt was incredibly tight. Her eyes went wide and she put her hand to her throat as she remembered those incredibly muscular arms wrapped around her as he chained her to a wall in his dungeon. He picked that moment to turn around. _Ballix_. Mortified, she buried her face in her hands. She could have died, caught, ogling the arms of the man who held her captive. What had happened to the strong, independent girl who had spent the last several months helping Kat run the abbey? Stockholm syndrome much?

The ping of the elevator caused her to look up through the slits in her fingers. Ryodan held it open, his head inclined as if to say _are you coming?_

Thoroughly embarrassed yet hungrier than she'd been in a long while, she blew out a huge breath and joined him. Glaring as she entered the elevator, she took extra care to avoid contact with him. He shook his head as he pushed a button. Damn him and that thick mane of dark brown hair. It took her a moment to realize she should have been paying attention to what floor they were on and what floor they were going to. _Crap._ She really needed to get her head in this game. His hard body blocked her view of the buttons.

The elevator came to a smooth halt. Steel doors opened into a well-lit concrete hallway that went off in both directions. Ryodan got out first and put his arm out directing her to the right. Jo craned her head to the left to see if there was a reason he didn't want her to turn that way. Chuckling and shaking his head, Ryodan set off without her. Deciding it was better to see where he wanted her to go rather than risk his wrath, Jo caught up to him, making note of the many rooms located on this level. The hallway curved to the right and ended at a large open cafeteria. A few of the girls were there, lingering over breakfast. Jo found her mouth hanging open once again as she took in the large room. The walls had dark wood paneling and the ceiling was at least fifteen feet tall. The tables were long with wooden benches, all dark wood. There were four large hearths, two on each side of the room, all blazing with fire. At the far end there were several cooking stations all manned with people waiting to fill plates. A self-serve beverage station with pitchers of juice, coffee and hot water for tea stretched along one wall.

Cassie waved excitedly at her. "Jo, come, join us!"

Blinking at the surrealness of it all, she turned to ask Ryodan how this was even possible but he was gone.

Jo's mouth watered as the aromas began to fully assault her.

"Oh my god, is that bacon?"

"Yes! And eggs any way you'd like them. We don't often have bacon though so get some while you still can."

Jo walked to the back of the room. Cassie hadn't been lying. There really was bacon and eggs. She chose scrambled with cheddar. There were scones and fresh fruit. The coffee was nice and thick, not weak like it always was at the abbey. They had to make it that way in order to make it last.

Heading back to the table she sat down and tucked in. It was heavenly. She opened her eyes to see them all staring at her. They all burst out laughing with Jo joining in.

"I'm sorry, it's been forever since I've tasted anything that good. Do you always eat this well?"

"Actually yes. I know it's surprising considering what's going on out there, but Ryodan takes care of his girls." A tall brunette with long legs named Sheila responded.

"His girls?" Jo looked around the table and noticed several of them blushing.

"Yes, _his_ girls," a gorgeous redhead answered. "He, or his men, have taken us in off the streets. If you're honest with him, cause no trouble, do your job, then you can stay as long as you like."

"That's it? Just behave, do your job and you can stay? Or is there more to it?" Jo couldn't help but notice how unbelievably beautiful all of these women were. So Ryodan just happened to find these incredibly gorgeous women on the streets. _Right._

"Well, it does help if you have some talents."

Of course. She really shouldn't ask, shouldn't judge... "What kind of talents?"

"Dancing, singing, bartending, waiting tables. The usual talents you would need for working in a club like Chester's."

"And you were all living on the streets?" Again Jo found it hard to believe all of these women had been rescued out of the goodness of Ryodan's heart. _As if he had one._

"Many of us had worked at Chester's or in similar clubs before the walls came down. There really are no other places like this anymore. We're lucky to be here."

"And after what some of us have been through, we'll happily serve drinks to the Fae or Unseelie. Serving Ryodan and his men is a perk of the job." A petite blond said as she filed her nails.

Jo nearly choked on her toast. She was just about to ask exactly what that entailed, then decided she'd rather not know.

"And all your needs are taken care of? What if you need personal items?"

"We go out and get them silly. We're not prisoners. We come and go as we like."

Jo nodded as she sipped her coffee. She stared down at the food on her plate, suddenly no longer hungry.

"Some of us are going into town today. Want to come with? I need to pick up some lotion and hair dye." It was the redhead again. She'd seen her working on some of the girls' hair last night.

"Yeah Jo, come with us," Cassie pleaded with her.

"Um, I don't know. I have to check in with some friends. Maybe next time?"

"Sure thing. Catch you later."

Jo said her goodbyes to the girls. _His girls._ What was this place? Clearly more than just the sleezy nightclub she thought it was. She had to go talk to Ryodan. This was ridiculous. She needed to see her sisters and get some of her things if he expected her to stay here. She wasn't about to just take things from stores. Did _his_ girls really go to the mall and just pick up whatever they needed whenever they needed it?

Maybe if she presented it that way, that she didn't want to sponge off of anyone or take things that others might need then he would let her go. _Right, because he was a fair and kind man._ But the other girls seemed to think he was quite nice. Jo put her head in her hands and rubbed her forehead. This was so bizarre. Wasn't she supposed to be helping people survive what was happening to this world? Instead she was a prisoner in a nightclub where she worked as a waitress for a ridiculously hot, _no evil_ man. _Gah_.

Going over her arguments until she thought they sounded reasonable, she took the elevator back to the level his office was on. His level was clearly marked on the elevator. The doors opened and she walked determinedly to his office. The door slid open just as she was just about to knock.

"Come."

Ryodan was seated behind his desk, hunched over piles and piles of paper.

"How did you-"

Ryodan pointed over his shoulder. "Cameras. Everywhere." He looked up from his papers and gave her a feral grin.

Right. Clearing her throat she began. "Ryodan, while I understand that I've signed a contract and I intend to honor that contract, I think it's unfair that I'm not allowed to leave. I would at least like to go to the abbey and explain to my sisters my new circumstances and collect a few of my belongings."

He sat back in his chair, crossed his arms over his massive chest and stared at her. Jo tried to remain cool and not let his penetrating gaze rattle her.

"Fine." He waved his hand at her dismissively and went back to whatever he had been doing before she arrived.

Jo was momentarily stunned, having expected a fight.

"Um, thank you." She turned to leave before he changed his mind.

"What time does your shift start?"

She froze. Crap. Was he about to change his mind? "Eight o'clock."

"Be on the floor at seven thirty."

The door opened and Jo ran.


	3. Chapter 3

_**These characters belong to the brilliant Karen Marie Moning. I'm just filling in a gap.**_

_**Big huge thanks to my lovely beta Tradermare! She always makes my words sound better.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What do you mean he finally _let_ you leave?"

Jo threw up her hands. "Kat, it's what I've been trying to tell you. I've signed some sort of contract or employment agreement. I honestly don't know. I was so relieved that Ryodan hadn't killed Dani that I didn't even bother to read the damn thing."

"Oh Jo, I need ya here, especially now."

Jo saw the worry in Kat's eyes, and it wasn't all directed at her. "What's going on? Margery making a play to take over again?"

"Nothing as outright as that, but the girls are restless. This whole Cruce thing is messing with their heads. Half of them want to bury him in concrete and the other half...well I'm afraid of what they may want." Kat turned away and looked out her bedroom window. "Is she really okay Jo?"

"Yes, for now. I'll do what I can to keep an eye on her. She's still a loose cannon." Jo noted the abrupt change in topic but let it slide for now.

"Her own worst enemy and yet, there is such a light about her," Kat said wistfully.

Jo nodded in agreement. "I don't think Ryodan would really hurt her, but he wants something from her. She's working for him, but not as a waitress." Jo sighed and shook her head. "As much as I dislike it, it's just as well I'm there. At least I can keep an eye on her."

Kat came closer and put her arms around Jo. "Aye, that is true, but you'll be missed. Especially by me. Come, the others will be wanting to see you before you go."

* * *

Jo was almost back to Dublin when she ran into it. If she'd been paying attention she might not be skidding on ice right now but her head was swimming. She _should've_ been more upset as she packed her small suitcase. She was leaving the only home she'd known since she was a teenager.

She _should've_ wanted to stay at the abbey with her sisters. But as soon as she could no longer see it in her rearview mirror she had hit the gas and floored it. They had been so happy to see her, but there was no joy there. The dining hall was cold and bleak. While many came up and hugged her, just as many whispered amongst themselves. Restlessness was the least of Kat's worries. Desperation had made them turn inward and it was only a matter of time before they started turning on each other.

She _should've_ been furious that Ryodan was making her come back to work and stay at Chester's. But that was the problem. She couldn't _wait _to get out of there. And now her old car was doing donuts on a snow-covered road. In a shimmering forest. Trying not to panic she pumped the brakes hoping to slow the car down. She smacked her head on the steering wheel as the car finally came to halt on dry pavement.

"Ow!" Catching her breath, she tasted blood. She was going to have a goose egg on her forehead before too long. She glanced up at the mirror to get a better look at it. Maybe one of the girls could cover it up for her. Shaking her head, she rested it gently on the steering wheel. Was she really worried about how she would look while serving drinks at Chester's? Taking a deep breath, she put the car into drive and got back on the road.

* * *

Jo stood outside the door to the dorm clutching the handle of her suitcase. She had been staring at it for ten minutes, biting her lower lip and feeling unsure of herself again.

"Jo, you're back!" Sheila hugged her from behind then stepped around in front of her. "Oh my stars hun, are you okay?" She gently touched her cheek.

Jo winced while Sheila pushed the hair out of her face to get a better look at her forehead.

Jo sighed. "Is it that bad?"

Sheila smiled sweetly and winked. "Nothing Miranda can't fix. Come on, let's get you inside."

Sheila put an arm around Jo, steered her into the room, and over to where a bunch of the girls sat working on their hair and makeup.

"Our girl Jo is back and needs some help."

The girls bombarded Jo with questions asking if she was all right. If they didn't stop soon she was going to scream. Or cry. Definitely cry.

"It's much worse than it looks," she said quickly. "I was driving back, not paying attention and ran into an IFP. Just bumped my head on the steering wheel. It's nothing."

Miranda examined her head, taking her chin gently and turning her face to the side. "No, it's not too bad, just a little bruised." She dropped her hands and gave Jo a warm smile. "I can take care of it if you like."

"Um, I don't know..."

Miranda began inspecting her again, this time playing with her short hair. "I have time to throw on some highlights too. I've got just enough mix left over from Cassie."

Without waiting for an answer Miranda took the suitcase out of Jo's hand, placed it on her bed, then led her to a chair next to Cassie.

Cassie squeezed Jo's hand. "Jo, I'm so glad you're back. I was worried that once you went home..." Cassie's eyes grew big and watery. She inhaled sharply and regained her composure. "While your hair is processing I'll give you a manicure."

Jo's head was swimming again. Maybe she had a concussion. All the girls were fussing over her, telling her how happy they were she was back and how pretty she was. Before she knew it, she had foil in her hair, Cassie was painting her nails and Sheila was doing her makeup.

Jo looked at herself in the mirror. Even she had to admit she looked pretty good. Goose egg and all. They headed down for a quick dinner before everyone split up to go their respective bars. She tried not to but she couldn't stop herself from hoping Ryodan would show up.

As she was making another pass through the club a Rhino Boy grabbed Jo and pulled her roughly to him. Before she could even process what was happening something slid in her head. The sidhe-seer part took over. She broke out of his hold, went down into a low crouch and kicked him in the area she thought his balls should be. He doubled over in pain and just to make sure he stayed that way, Jo smashed him in the head with her tray.

There was stunned silence as everyone stared at her. One of Ryodan's men immediately headed her way. Before he could reach her, she turned and ran. The first door she came to had another one of his men standing in front of it. Big thick arms folded over his massive chest. The menacing look on his face told her all she needed to know. Spinning on her heel, she headed down the stairs to another level. After trying to lose herself in the crowd she ended up at a long black lacquered bar.

"Not my typical patron. What's your pleasure?" the cute bartender asked.

"Whiskey, neat."

He smirked, poured and slid it over to her. "That's gonna cost you pretty waitress."

Jo downed it in one swallow. "That's the least of my worries. Hit me again." She slammed the glass down on the bar and pushed it back to him.

"I think there's been enough hitting for one night." Ryodan's voice slid up her spine, freezing her in place. The bartender gave her a pitying look as Ryodan took Jo by the upper arm, led her to a back hallway and then to a freight elevator behind the kitchen. He didn't let go of her arm as the elevator went up. His calloused fingers bit into her flesh. Jo kept her gaze averted. Neither of them spoke.

The doors opened into a concrete hallway. Ryodan led her out maintaining a firm grip on her arm. As if she was going anywhere. The drink had tempered her and helped keep her tongue in check. Now was not the time to argue with Ryodan. She had felt his barely contained hostility from the moment he found her. _Was he really that mad at her for kicking that creep in the nuts?_ Maybe he was going to fire her. She found her herself oddly disappointed by that thought.

They passed through several sets of doors. The cold concrete corridor eventually became a well-lit and carpeted hallway. After the next set of doors she knew exactly where she was – back on the floor of the dormitory.

They stood there, silently. Ryodan seemed to study her. She flinched as he reached up, and wiped some blood from her forehead. She was stunned when he tasted it.

"What are you?" he asked as he licked his fingers.

_What am I? What the hell are you?_

"You have the rest of the night off, stay here."

He looked at her and waited. For what she wasn't sure.

Chuckling to himself, he got back on the elevator and left.

Relieved to be alone, Jo took a hot shower, opened her suitcase, found her favorite flannel pjs, and went to bed.

The next couple of days were much less eventful. Miranda and Sheila and all the other girls continued to fuss over her, insisting how much fun it was to have someone new to play with. Jo was even starting to enjoy it. She was shocked to be the recipient of so much attention. At the abbey she and her sisters had never fussed much over how they looked.

Jo noticed that at the end of every shift all the girls began to primp with a great sense of anticipation. But nothing ever seemed to happen until one night when everyone froze in place and looked up. Jo turned to see what they were all looking at.

Cassie came over to her and whispered, "Smile, he's about to choose."

"Huh? Choose what?"

"Shhhh, just look at him and smile." Cassie was smiling and preening. Jo noticed all the girls in the bar doing the exact same thing. No one moved or said anything for so long that she was beginning to wonder. _Had the place been spelled?_

When she looked up Ryodan was staring straight at her. Shocked, she froze. _Why did he always have that effect on her?_ He held her gaze for what felt like an eternity. Then he turned and walked away. She heard the girls collectively groan and then life seemed to return to normal at Chester's, but she couldn't look away.

"Jo, I thought for sure he was going to choose you. Maybe next time." Cassie sighed and went back to work.

"Choose me?" Jo called after her. "Choose me for what?"

"What do you think silly?" Cassie waggled her eyebrows and giggled.

Jo's eyes almost fell out of her head. "Why on earth would he choose me?" _He doesn't even like me._

"Jo honey, you're totally hot! I'm surprised he or one of his men haven't come onto you sooner."

Jo stared at Cassie in stunned silence as she walked away.

* * *

Ryodan sat at his desk staring at the monitors, his jaw clenched. He was frustrated. And for a change it had nothing to do with the tiny red head he was trying to train and protect.

Lor came up behind him. "It's too bad."

Ryodan didn't bother to acknowledge him.

Lor let out an exasperated sound and spoke louder. "It's too bad you're going to have to kill her. The kid's gonna screw up. It's only a matter of time."

Ryodan turned his head and arched a brow at Lor. "And why is that too bad."

Lor sat down on the same table that held the monitors and ran his finger down it over Jo as she bent down and then stood up again. There was a wicked gleam in his eye. "Because _that _one, is just your type, boss."

It was all Ryodan could do not to growl. "I don't have a type."

"Yes, you do."

* * *

Jo watched as one by one the girls emerged from the bathroom in an array of colorful silk lingerie. She wore flannel pjs and thick wool socks. At first it bothered her, made her feel like she didn't belong, but she had found comfort in her nightly ritual. It reminded her of who she was, who she has always been. Getting a blanket, some tea and her books, Jo said her goodnights, went to her quiet spot in the lounge and lost herself in a book.

"I want you," a low voice whispered.

"What?"

"I want to taste you." A warm tongue traced her jaw line.

She batted away at where she imagined the voice was coming from. "Not now, I'm having the most amazing dream."

Strong hands ran up and down her body. Soothing sore muscles, squeezing her breasts and touching her in places she longed to be touched.

Ryodan chuckled. "I bet you are. Look at me, Jo."

"No. This isn't happening," she said groggily. "If I look you'll stop, then Ryodan will probably show up and yell at me or something."

"Jo, this will only stop if you want it to stop. Do you want me to stop." The voice was warm and husky.

The last thing she wanted was this for stop. In fact what she wanted was, "more." Was that a growl?

Jo arched her back and rough hands ran up her slender throat, catching her face and bringing his lips over hers. The kiss was gentle but intoxicating.

"Look at me, Jo."

She squeezed her eyes tight. "Please."

"As much as I enjoy your begging, I won't be doing anything _more_ until you look at me." He let go of her and she sank into the soft mattress.

There was a playfulness yet sternness to his voice. Jo knew if she didn't do as he said he would stop. She opened one eye then the other. She was lying next to Ryodan, on a large soft bed in a room lit by a fire.

"Now, tell me what you want."

Holy crap. She was in bed. _With Ryodan_. Jo began to tremble. "You first," she said quietly.

"I already did." Ryodan flicked his tongue at the shell of her ear before nibbling on her earlobe and kissing down her neck. His hands skimmed up her sides. One slid behind her back to pull her closer while the other did wicked things to one of her nipples.

Jo gasped at his touch. "Why me?" she said breathlessly.

"I've wanted you ever since you were foolish enough to smash my phone in your abbey. I think I've waited long enough."

That shocked her. Had he really been thinking about her like this since that night? His hand slipped down and under the waistband of her pajama bottoms and she no longer cared. His fingers danced lightly over her underwear before strong fingers moved underneath the fabric. She opened her legs to accommodate him. She was so aroused it wasn't go to take much to undo her. He slipped a finger in and she arched to take him deeper. He added another as he took one of her tight nipples into his mouth.

She threw her arms around him and relished the feel of his hair beneath her fingers. "Ryodan, yes, Ryodan, yes." It became a prayer, this litany of words.

Her orgasm crashed over her and all the while he held her tightly to him. She was still coming down from this incredible release he had just given her, when he began stripping off her clothes. She watched as he took off her pants, his hands gliding up and down her long legs. Her top was already open. Ryodan lifted her gently and removed it, the whole while his eyes seemed to feast on her.

"So beautiful, my Jo." He moved to straddle her, his powerful arms held him up on either side of her. She was still catching her breath as he bent to her flushed skin and began licking a path down her body.

She held onto his thick arms, digging her nails in crying out as his mouth settled on her clit.

And in that moment Jo knew she was lost to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**These characters belong to the amazing Karen Marie Moning.**

**Once again Tradermare has waved her magic beta wand over this chapter to make it more readable!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jo didn't hear Ryodan when he entered. She'd been lost in thoughts of their first time together. She was proud of herself for not jumping when his hand touched her shoulder.

"Jo."

It wasn't a question. It never was. She'd been sitting in the same position for so long, clutching that ancient book to her chest. At first it was hard to make her muscles move. But he was not a man to be kept waiting while gathering yourself. Straightening her spine, she stood. With her back to him, she uncurled her fingers from the book and placed it back on the shelf. She looked at him then, standing behind the chair watching her. Jo walked over to the door and waited.

He walked over to her. "You aren't going to ask me any questions."

Again, not a question. And she had so many, but no, she wouldn't be asking them. Well, just one—the only one that really mattered.

"Is Dani okay?"

He touched her face gently with a calloused palm. It undid her. Her traitorous left eye went first and she couldn't stop the tears. She ground her teeth. _I will not sob in front of this man._

Ryodan opened the door, gesturing for Jo to walk out. He placed one hand on the small of her back and guided her down the hallway. Once they were in his office, he directed her to the couch. He stood in front of his desk, his eyes masked by thick locks of hair that hung in his face.

If she hadn't been working so hard to get her emotions under control, she might have sensed his anger a split second before he threw everything off his desk and whirled on her.

Jo gasped and tried to sink as far as she could into the couch. He stalked towards her speaking soft and low. "Where is she, Jo. Could she be in a secret space beneath the abbey."

"What? Ryodan, I have no idea where she is. I didn't even know she was missing until-"

Jo flinched, shielding herself with her hands as he got right in her face. "Enough. Enough of this. If you think I won't kill you because we've been fucking then I suggest you pull your head out of your pretty, little ass and tell me where the hell she is! _Now._"

Too stunned to speak, Jo blinked rapidly at his words. Her mouth hung open.

"Lor, get the fuck in here!"

Jo was still staring up at Ryodan when Lor entered and hauled her up roughly from the couch by her arm.

"Until I find her, _and find her I will_, you. will. remain. here." Ryodan nodded at Lor who then dragged her out of there.

Lor kept hold of her arm as they made their descent to the lower levels where the dungeons were. But he didn't need a dungeon, she wasn't going anywhere, still in shock from Ryodan's icy tone with her.

Lor pushed her into a room and closed the door, the lock clicking into place. The room was hewn from rough stone with a small cot in the corner. It was much like the dungeon she had found Dani in when she first arrived at Chester's. She shivered from more than just the cold. Taking a deep calming breath, Jo tapped into that sidhe-seer place in her mind and explored the small room. Her hands slid over the stones as she looked for anything that might help her find a way out. She stilled when she found the manacles hanging from the wall. Taking the thin blanket off the cot, she laid down and tried to stop shaking.

"Where the fuck is she!"

Jo came to with a scream. It took a moment to get her bearings before she realized a man's hand held her against the wall by the throat. Her feet weren't touching the ground.

"Who?" she managed to choke out. _Oh god, don't panic, don't panic._

"_Tell me everything you know about Dani and don't leave anything out. How long has she been entering the Silvers!"_

Fire erupted down her back as he slammed her into the wall. Her head fell back, and she heard the crack as it hit stone. Someone was yelling at her, demanding she respond, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She could feel the words in her head trying to compel to her speak. The grip on her throat became tighter. She clawed at the arm, but it wouldn't budge. She finally remembered she had legs and kicked her attacker.

Ryodan released his hold on Jo, dropping her to the ground. She landed on her feet in a crouched position. Ryodan had gone ballistic. Rarely had she heard him yell, and never had she seen him so agitated. She tried to make out what he was saying, but her head throbbed and she couldn't focus. Afraid he'd start doing worse things to her, Jo retreated into her mind to find that dark place. The place she would go to when she and her sisters fought in the streets. None of them knew it was there until Mac came along. It had saved her on countless nights. She would never be able to defeat Ryodan, but she wasn't going to ball up in the corner and die either.

Ryodan paced, clenching and unclenching his fists. He had to get her back. He hadn't watched over her for the last five years to lose her to some would be Unseelie prince in Faery of all places. And what the hell was she doing in Faery? _Fuck_. He'd call Z. Faery wasn't a place you went into without back up. As if he would even know where to begin looking for her. Aware of a presence in the room with him, he stopped pacing. Turning slowly, he saw Jo crouched on the ground looking up at him thru her bangs. _Interesting._

"Think you can take me down, little girl. Many have tried. None have succeeded." Except maybe Mac. And Dani had potential, but Jo? Never.

He moved and her eyes followed him. Nothing else on her body stirred, but her eyes missed nothing. Before she could even register his movement, he was right in front of her. She didn't flinch. He turned his back on her and walked to the door, waiting to see what she would do. Again, she didn't move. Looking back over his shoulder, he smirked at her before leaving. Ryodan watched her through a small porthole on the door that only looked in. Remarkably, she remained in her crouched position, staring daggers at the place where she thought he was on the other side of the door. She smirked back at him.

_Perhaps she will be more useful than I first thought. Or at least more than a pleasant diversion._

Jo stared at the door, more aware of her surroundings than she had been since Lor left her sitting in this stone cel. Once she was sure Ryodan was gone, whatever was driving her left as well. She sat back on her heels and tried to make sense out of what just happened.

Dani is in Faery. How did she get there? Will he be able to find her? What if he doesn't? What if he does?

She finally had her answer as to whether he would really kill her.

Only question was, would he wait until Dani came back and do it in front of her, or would he grow tired of waiting and kill her now.

**...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...**

Sometime later, the door banged open, and one of his men brought in a tray of food. There was some bread with butter, water, fruit and a book. She said nothing as he pushed it towards her. The man looked her over with a sneer then left. She waited, hungrily eyeing the tray, not sure what to make of all this. Lying back down, she stared at the stone ceiling wondering how much time had elapsed since she had been brought here. Would anyone miss her if she didn't show up for her shift? She laughed ruefully. Her first thought should have been of her sisters in the abbey but other than a few, she truly didn't miss it there. She'd been suffocating under Rowena's rules. And now they were struggling to find their way under Kat while others waited to pounce should she stumble. Jo was tired of it. While being a waitress at Chester's had never been on the list of things she had hoped to accomplish in this life, it had been a welcome respite from the drudgery of merely surviving that was life at the abbey. Many had been surprised when Jo had volunteered to rescue Dani. But not Kat. Poor Kat. She really needed to get back to the abbey and make sure they were alright.

Right. As if she was ever getting out of this dungeon.

Ryodan entered Jo's cell, expecting to find her a little more pliable now that she had been fed. What he found did not please him.

"Jo, wake up." Nothing. He moved closer to her. Leaning down over her he touched the bruise marks on her throat. "Jo, what am I going to do with you. Come on now, wake up." Still nothing. He shook her, gently at first, then more rigorously when she still hadn't roused. Finally her eyes began to open.

He took a step back so as not to frighten her. "My food no longer good enough for you, or are you on a hunger strike."

She answered him groggily, her voice scratchy. "There it is again. Two questions but no question marks."

He smiled. Dani always gave him shit about that. "Jo, don't be dense. You need to eat. I've told you, I'm not going to harm you."

"Have you? I must have missed that when you were holding me off the floor by my throat and slamming me into the wall."

Jo rolled over and rubbed her eyes. Her limbs were heavy, her mouth slack. Maybe he had hurt her. He was usually able to figure out exactly how much any particular person could take while he interrogated them.

She sat up and groaned, clutching her stomach.

"Jo?"

Ryodan had been surprised to see the food and book untouched when he entered. She hadn't seemed like the kind of girl to be so proud that she wouldn't eat. Then again, he didn't know her very well. _She_ had not been the one he'd been studying all these years. Dammit why hadn't she eaten something. Stubborn woman. It was clear she was unwell.

Kneeling down in front of her, he tried to lift her head. She looked pale and her skin felt clammy. _Fuck_. He didn't have time for a sick sidhe-seer.

He sensed the shift in her a split second before she head-butted him.

He was momentarily stunned, not because she hurt him, but because she surprised him. Not much surprised him.

He turned and watched as she did a perfect somersault over him, landed on her feet and ran out the door.

She wasn't going to get far. Only a few rooms down here.

Then he remembered. There was one room he didn't want her to find.

"Jo!"

Even though she had a head start on him, he got there before she did. Her chest had started to constrict from the cold and she was having a hard time breathing. If he had waited even a second longer it would have been too late. Her eyes were wild as she began to panic. He pulled her into his arms and started heading back down the hall.

"Jo, it's okay, I've got you."

This only seemed to agitate her more. _Women_. This is why he never kept one around for very long.

"Dammit Jo." Not knowing what else to do as she struggled against him, he head-butted her and watched as she collapsed in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**These character belong to the incredible Karen Marie Moning. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**

**Huge thanks to my amazing beta Tradermare. She's writing a wicked little story about Mac and JZB - go check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryodan sat bent forward in a rust colored oversized chair, resting his chin in his hand when the door to his bedroom burst open.

An all too familiar blond entered, her green eyes frantically searching for something. Her lover sauntered in after her. Smiling. Bloody bastard. At least he had the decency to close the door behind him.

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Yes, Mac, Barrons, _do come in_. If I had known you were _both_ coming I would have sent down for refreshments." Ryodan looked at them incredulously suddenly wishing he had been in his office instead of sitting in his bedroom watching Jo breathe. At least he would have seen them coming_._

Mac rushed over to the bed where Jo laid, unconscious, and felt her forehead. Picking up her hand, she checked for a pulse before gently puting her arm back down. Finally she turned to glare at Ryodan. Hands on her hips. This was going to be annoying.

"What did you do to her Ryodan?"

Was this petulant girl really going to try and ream him out in his own establishment?

"Why do you assume I did something to her, Mac?"

"Because you called Jericho and said it was urgent."

Ryodan glared at Barrons. "Ah, Jericho. She's keeping you on short leash these days. Suppose you tell her everything. Like the other night when we went flying over to-"

Mac whipped around. "You went flying? Without me?"

It was Barrons' turn to glare, but Ryodan could see a smile playing at his lips. Barrons walked over to where Jo laid in his bed. Naked.

Barrons lifted up the sheet and looked Jo up and down. "Lor was right."

"Crap. Are you sure?" Mac asked plaintively.

Barrons opened the door. Lor was waiting on the other side, a big shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He rubbed his hands together like a child who had just been given the biggest piece of candy in the store. Then he extended his hand. "Let's go Mac."

Mac rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Do I really have to?"

Barrons chuckled. "A bet's a bet and I'm fairly certain I advised you against betting him."

"Feck."

Lor nodded at Barrons. "I promise to be gentle and have her home at a reasonable hour."

Mac walked up to Barrons, grabbed his face and planted a long kiss on him. "I'll be back." She turned and glared at Lor. "Soon."

"That's what they all say in the beginning sweetheart." Lor crooked his arm at Mac.

Mac walked out, shouldering her way past Lor. "Keep your big hands to yourself!"

"Noticed they were big, did you," Lor sneered.

Barrons closed the door and turned to face Ryodan.

"Do I even want to know what the bet was this time?"

Barrons leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. "He said you had it bad. It's been a while."

"Try never," Ryodan practically growled.

"If I recall correctly, and I do, there was a woman in the late 1800s. Also a sidhe-seer." Barrons walked back over to Jo and lifted the blanket. "Perhaps they're related."

Ryodan got up and took the blanket out of his hands and covered Jo again. "Enough!"

"Where's your little ward?"

"Dani is gone."

"Gone?"

"In Faery."

"Ahhh. Does she know you branded her?"

Ryodan stared icily at him.

Barrons shrugged. "She'll be pissed when she finds out."

"Forget it Z. Go home, go home to your nice little world."

Barrons grabbed him by the upper arms and threw him against the wall. He lunged at him and put his forearm against Ryodan's throat.

"My world isn't nice," Barrons snarled at him. "But it's nice to no longer be so fucking angry all the time. It's good to just exist for a change."

Ryodan threw Barrons off and the two circled each other for a minute in fighter stances. Ryodan placed himself between Barrons and Jo.

"You want to fight, fine. But it's not me you're mad at. Want to tell me why you've got a naked sidhe-seer in your bed?"

"Fuck."

Barrons arched an eyebrow at him.

Ryodan turned around and faced his bed where Jo still laid unconscious, his hands still clenched in fists. "I should just kill her and get it over with."

"But you don't want to," Barrons said softly.

Ryodan dropped his arms to his sides, shaking his head. "No, I don't."

Barrons came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can't kill her and you can't fuck her?"

"Oh, I've fucked her."

Barrons snorted. "And the problem is?"

Ryodan rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know what she is. But she's something - else. And I can't have that here, not now. I've got too much going on and with Dani missing -"

"There's not much you can do about Dani. Unless you called me here because you want to go into Faery."

"We should, but I don't think it's wise. The silvers have become even less stable than they were before. She's with the MacKeltar."

"Has he gone full Unseelie Prince yet?"

"No, but it won't be long. He has a thing for her."

"Ah. Then he'll keep her safe."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Barrons chuckled. "So the sidhe-seer currently in your bed is not the sidhe-seer you want in your bed."

"What? No, that's not it. Z, there's something about Dani. She moves like us. She has untapped potential. In the coming years-"

"Yes, yes, we must prepare for what is to come. _Or_, we could live in the now, and enjoy what we've got."

Ryodan turned to look at Barrons, hardly believing those words had just come out of his mouth. "You're scaring me Z. You're starting to sound like a twenty-three year old girl."

Barrons nodded at the bed. "You're just mad because you've already decided what you're going to do. I'm here because you want me to talk you into it." Barrons jerked his thumb towards the door. "You might not want to tell them that you've found something _interesting_ about her. They'll all want one. Then before you know it, it will be like the MacKeltars all over again. Everyone paired off and women moving in left and right."

Both men shuddered.

"Point taken." Ryodan sat down on the bed and smoothed some hair from Jo's face. "Do you still have Darroc's notes on the various types of Unseelie?"

"I do. Planning to do some research?"

"Yes. Maybe if I can trace this back through the oldest sidhe-seer bloodlines and find a pattern-"

Barrons came to stand next Ryodan. "Do you really need to know what she is? Or is this about something else. How long have you been sitting here, staring at her, trying to figure this out?"

Ryodan ran a hand through his hair. "Since she passed out in my arms about four hours ago. Fuck. I need to kill something."

"That can be arranged. Come on." Barrons walked to the door, opened it and waited for Ryodan to join him.

Ryodan could hear the shouting even before he got to the door.

"Listen you overgrown ape, I said if you were right I'd dance with you. ONE dance. I did _not _agree to letting you molest me on the dance floor!"

"Sounds like you're not the only one who wants to kill something."

**...O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O...**

Jo's eyelids were heavy and her tongue felt thick. How long had she been asleep? She swallowed in an effort to try and remove the taste from her mouth but found it hard to do. There was a pressure on her neck. Putting her hands to her throat she felt another's hand already there. Her eyes flew open in a panic as she clawed at the hand that tightened its vise like grip. She had to fight for each breath. He was going to crush her wind pipe at this rate. She looked over and saw Ryodan, lying on his side facing her. The effort to hold her like this was costing him nothing. She expected to see a sardonic smile on his face but surprisingly the look was somber.

Maybe he didn't want to kill her as much as she didn't want to die. But he had too. She'd signed a contract. She stopped struggling and sank back down into the soft bed. His grip loosened but still held her firm. It was then she noticed she was naked under a large warm comforter. She forced herself to relax, closing her eyes and calming her breathing.

"Good girl."

His hand loosened to the point of merely lying on her throat. She breathed in deeply, filling her lungs then exhaling. She did that several more times. He turned his hand over and brought the back of his knuckles to her face. That strong hand that had almost killed her was now caressing her cheek. Jo shivered, not sure of what he was going to do next.

"I'm not going to kill you Jo."

The _for now_ went unspoken.

Ryodan smiled as if he'd read her thoughts. "I know where Dani is but I can't get to her and I have no way of knowing if she went willingly or not. Until then I can't punish you for what she may or may not have done." His words were soft and probably meant to be soothing, but after spending time in his dungeon and seeing his wrath up close and personal, she wouldn't forget the coldness that lurked just beneath them.

Jo cleared her throat, but her words came out scratchy. "Where is she?"

"She's still in Faery."

"Oh. I need to -" she started to sit up but he pushed her back down.

"What you need to do is go take a shower and put on a clean set of clothes. I'll have some food brought up. When you're ready, go back downstairs. They've all been told you've had the flu for the last two days."

_Two days?_

He removed his hand and started for the door.

She gathered the blanket tighter to her and scooted to the far edge of the bed. She wasn't about to move anymore until he left.

He turned and looked back at her, huddled like a frightened child. Then he noticed the mass of contusions on her back. Damn. He hadn't turned her over to check if anything on her back needed healing. Maybe he could find a way to take care of that without her noticing. He walked back around to the side of the bed and reached his arm out to touch her.

"Jo."

She flinched. Things had changed between them. She would stay, do her job. But she wouldn't be happy about it.

"We'll find her."

Jo nodded but wouldn't meet his eyes.

As soon as he turned to walk away she shot out of the bed and into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. He heard her sobs a moment before the water turned on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long delay but I got sucked deep into the Madness that was March and lasted until this past Monday night. I am extremely proud of my Michigan Wolverines and how well they did in the tourney. Go Blue!**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for things. These characters all belong to the brilliant Karen Marie Moning.**

**I just like to fill in the gaps...**

* * *

Jo stood under the hot spray for so long her hands and toes wrinkled. On autopilot she washed her hair and scrubbed her body, crying until there were no tears left. Finally she turned off the water and got out. The bathroom was warm and humid from all the steam. Finding a towel she began drying off. A swipe at the foggy mirror revealed a brokenness she felt all the way down to her bones and had her crying all over again.

She needed to stop this and pull herself together. Turning away from the mirror, she grabbed a bathrobe from the back of the door. She slowly turned the knob, half expecting Ryodan to be waiting for her on the other side. Relief flooded her when she found herself alone. A fresh uniform had been left out for her along with a tray of food. Her stomach clenched with need. Bread, soup, tea. Exactly what someone who had the flu for the past forty eight hours would eat. As much as she didn't want to take anything from Ryodan, she knew it would be stupid not to eat. Whatever was going on between them, she needed to be at full strength and have her wits about her.

Jo took one last look around the room before heading downstairs. She didn't make eye contact with any of the guards stationed along the way, although she felt their eyes upon her. Just as she got halfway down the steps Cassie came rushing up.

"Jo! Are you okay? Ryodan said you had a terrible flu and put you in a private bedroom so the rest of us wouldn't catch it." Cassie reached for her hand and squeezed lightly.

Jo covered Cassie's hand with her own. "Yes, I'm much better now. Still a little weak but no longer contagious." Jo wasn't sure who to trust or who was listening so it seemed like a good idea to stick with the cover story that would make the boss happy.

She walked down the rest of the steps with Cassie when Miranda came over and grabbed Jo in a hug.

"Oh hon, so sorry you got hit." Miranda was looking at her like she was examining her. Did she know that Ryodan had hit her?

"Molly got hit with a nasty bug a few months back too. It takes time for your system to recover from that."

So maybe the girls didn't know what was really going on. Or that their boss had a nasty temper.

Miranda grabbed her other hand and began to lead her to the women's restroom. "Here, let me put some color back in those cheeks."

The last thing Jo wanted was to be done up and made pretty, but she didn't want to hurt Miranda's feelings either. "Oh that's okay, I'm still not feeling too well so I think I'll skip it for now, but thanks."

Miranda stopped digging into her cosmetics bag and turned back to look at Jo. Again Jo had the uneasy feeling that Miranda was looking for something deeper going on here than a case of the flu. Miranda put her bag on the counter and hugged Jo. "It's okay." She pulled back to look her in the eyes. "You tell me when you're ready. We're all here for you."

Jo blinked rapidly, fighting the urge to cry. This was not what she had expected at all when she came back downstairs.

Miranda hugged her one more time before she left.

Jo turned to Cassie who was busy fixing her own make up. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Cassie looked at her in the mirror. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute."

"Okay, see you on the floor. And don't worry about Miranda, you're still the prettiest girl here even without makeup."

Jo smiled as Cassie left then studied herself in the mirror. She certainly didn't look like someone who had just been laid up for two days with the flu. Or for that matter someone who had gone a few rounds with Ryodan. There were no dark circles under eyes, no bruising on her throat or arms. Her back still hurt from where she'd hit that stone wall however. Jo plastered the best smile she could manage on her face, grabbed her tray and headed to her section. Within minutes, life returned to what had been passing as normal ever since she signed that contract. But Jo saw it all differently now. Just like Rowena had made the abbey a prison of sorts, Ryodan had done the same here. Be good, get along, fall in line, cooperate and everything was fine. The moment you questioned things, showed any insubordination or backbone, all bets were off.

On her way back to the bar, Jo noticed that all the girls had gone still. They were looking up, waiting with an anticipation that used to excite her. Keeping her head down she went about taking care of her customers. She refused to look when an excited squeal came from another part of the bar.

Working with a determined focus Jo filled orders, brought drinks, bussed tables and when she was done with her section helped bussed others. One thing was getting her through the night. She had made up her mind in the shower that she was going home to the abbey at the first possible chance. To hell with Ryodan and his damn contract.

Jo glanced around nervously as she hurried down the street, not trusting how easily she'd been able to leave Chester's. She kept thinking that at any moment someone was going to jump out, grab her and lock her up again. But she had cleaned up, gotten her coat and simply walked out the front door. She was further stunned to find her car exactly where she had left it. Someone had even cleared the snow from it. She drove carefully for the first few blocks but when she was certain no one was following her, she floored it and headed straight for the abbey. She didn't let her guard down until she was safe inside its walls. She ran straight to Kat's room and threw herself into her arms.

"Jo? What's wrong? What happened? What did he do to you?" Kat drew her into an embrace and held her tight. Jo winced when Kat wrapped her arms around her back.

"Jo?"

"It's nothing. I fell. You know how clumsy I am." Jo couldn't meet Kat's gaze.

"That's it. You're not going back. It's bad enough Dani is there, I'm not going to let that-"

"I have to go back. I signed a contract."

"I don't care. Clearly he is abusing you and I will not stand for it."

"Dani's gone." Jo blurted out.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Faery. He can sense her but can't find her. I lost her Kat."

"You did no such thing. When was the last time you saw her?"

_Crap_. There was no way Jo could tell her that it had been four days. Kat would forbid her to leave the abbey, or worse, she might send a group of sidhe-seers to Chester's. Jo wasn't about to endanger anymore of her sisters. She had been so relieved to leave Chester's that she hadn't thought this all the way through.

"She's been gone a couple of days. I left Chester's as soon as I could, but I need to be there when she comes back. He's looking for her, and when he finds her she's going to need me."

"Oh, Jo, there are things you're not telling me. Just know that I'm here for you and your sisters and I will always welcome you home." She grabbed her chin and made her look her in the eyes. "No matter what."

Jo threw her arms around Kat and held on tight. She'd made a terrible mistake in coming here. She needed to protect her sisters, all of them, from Ryodan and his men. She would stay here one last night before looking for an apartment close to Chester's.

**...o.o.o.0.o.o.o...**

Ryodan was bent over his desk in one of his favorite positions. He hadn't had this waitress before, and she hadn't stopped squealing with excitement until he'd grabbed her by the hair and thrown her down onto the smooth walnut. That finally shut her up and gave her something else to think about.

Not that he didn't like a good screamer. But his thoughts kept returning to the last woman he'd bent over this desk. He'd watched Jo all night long. She had refused to look up when he came out of his office. He'd spent the better part of the last two days watching her sleep. _In his bed_. He was frustrated and if she wasn't willing there were plenty of others who were. But even after he had chosen, he had made the girl wait while he went back to his office and sat in front of his monitors. Jo practically ran out of Chester's at the end of her shift. He'd had one of his men follow her to make sure she made it safely to her car.

Growling, he fisted his hand in the blonde's hair. She moaned as he pumped into her. She was tight but not as tight as his sidhe-seer. Abruptly he pulled out. Grabbing his cell phone, he punched an order into it while she lay panting. He pulled up his pants and went and sat in front of his monitors again as Lor entered the room.

"Hey baby doll, come with me." Lor gently turned the waitress over and lifted her up, swiftly carrying her out. Ryodan turned just in time to watch Lor shake his head at him as he left.

Ryodan turned back and began queuing up an old surveillance tape. It was from one of the first nights that Jo had begun waitressing for him. He chuckled as he remembered her horror at having to waitress, thinking that was a worse fate than being locked in his dungeon. He watched as she waited on his customers, freezing the image when she paused to bend over.

Groaning, he shifted himself in his chair palming his still hard erection, his thoughts returning to the first night he'd taken her in his office.

He had stood overlooking the club scene below him, waiting until she finally glanced up. All the other girls had stopped what they were doing, looking up at him hopefully. Not Jo. She kept right on working until one of the girls elbowed her.

He held her gaze for several moments before he nodded at her. She gulped and blinked, putting her delicate hand to her throat. Clearly she was not entirely sure what had just transpired, but she would find out soon enough. Ryodan went back to his office and waited. It was probably the longest he'd ever had to wait for a girl to come up to his office.

No wonder his men thought he was losing it.

He had stood with his back to the door. Hearing it open, he immediately smelled her fear and something else. There was something about her scent that was different but he hadn't been able to place it. He'd tried to figure it out during the brief conversations they'd had since she arrived. Unable to control himself, he had taken advantage of her falling asleep in the lounge, carried her to his bedroom and tasted her. Maybe it was the sidhe-seer in her. Maybe it was something the Unseelie King had done to her bloodline. Whatever it was, it intoxicated him to the point of distraction. And distraction wasn't good for a man in his position.

Inhaling deeply he was more determined than ever to have her.

"You wanted to see me?" Jo asked hesitantly.

Ryodan turned around slowly. "Close the door and _take off your clothes_."

She closed the door and began unbuttoning her blouse. Then she stopped. "Wait, what-?"

"_Take off your clothes._"

She began tugging at her shirt as if she needed more than anything to get it off. She pulled it out of her skirt and began unbuttoning the cuffs when suddenly she stopped again.

Her hands flew to her head as if she was trying to relieve a pressure there.

Interesting._ "Take off your clothes_," he roared.

Jo grimaced and ripped her blouse open. White buttons scattered across the floor. The pressure in her head was clearly unbearable and yet he could feel her trying to push back. Ryodan intensified the connection between them until she finally sank to her knees.

"NO!" she yelled. She was bent over in a fetal position cradling her head.

Ryodan knelt down in front of her and lifted her gently by the shoulders. "Look at me."

Clenching her eyes tightly she shook her head no. He had stopped using voice as soon as she hit the floor. This was not how he wanted her to come to him but she was so strong and such an unexpected challenge that he hadn't been able to stop himself. Needing to know more about what she was and how much she could take had derailed his original plans.

"Jo, look at me," he said softly as he picked her up from the floor.

She lifted her head and peered up at him. Her glasses were lying on the floor somewhere but with his face mere inches from hers she didn't need them to see him clearly. And that's when he saw it. Something flashed behind her eyes. _What was that? _He pulled her closer, trying to look deeper. And just like that, it was gone. He sighed as he realized she was trembling. Pushing the hair out of her face, he tried to reassure her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Cradled in his lap, he sat with her on the floor until finally she softened in his arms and her breathing relaxed. Her eyes were so big and still wary. He needed to gain her trust. He realized now his miscalculation. Smoothing her hair and rubbing her back, he rethought his strategy. _She must learn to trust me. In all things._

Ryodan rested his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Putting his lips to hers he kissed her gently. She jumped at the contact but didn't pull away. _Progress_. Her lips were soft, as was her skin. She arched for him and sighed as his lips traveled down the delicate column of her neck. When he captured her lips this time she opened for him. She tasted like whiskey and something else. He had tasted it the last time they had been together. Under that controlled facade there was a wildness that lurked just beneath the surface. If he could just get her to let go-

He groaned as she shifted in his lap, pressing into his erection. He could smell her desire. It was the same scent he had first noticed in the abbey, and then again when he manacled her to the wall with Dani. He pulled back to look into her eyes. They were heavy with lust.

"You want this." It was not a question.

"Yes."

He grabbed her face and kissed her long and hard. Her hands came up and clutched at his shirt. Moving one arm around her waist, he pulled her flush against him. He felt her nipples harden as they pressed against his chest.

"You want this."

"Yes," she said as she licked his throat.

Ryodan picked her up and turned her around, plastering her against the glass wall. Her hands instinctively went up to protect her from smashing into it. Keeping one hand on her waist, the other cupped her ass and squeezed. She gasped. He shoved his hand roughly into her tight white panties. It was his favorite part of the uniform. His head hung heavily in her neck as his fangs pressed against her flesh. He longed to have her blood coursing through his veins. It would solve so many problems, but it was too soon for that. Using his legs to hold her in place he pulled her head back roughly by her hair. Slanting his mouth over hers, his fingers penetrated her and probed deep. Jo was shaking. She wouldn't last much longer.

"You are mine," he growled.

Jo screamed and writhed against his hand as she came. Ryodan let go of her hair and held her up with a strong arm under her breasts as she shuddered against him. Her head lolled back on his shoulder. He pulled his other hand out of her panties and licked his fingers.

"You are mine and no one else's sidhe-seer."

Jo nodded her head as she tried to catch her breath.

He turned her around and kissed her. She was gorgeous, and he couldn't get enough. Her face was flushed, her hair a sexy mess. Her blouse hung open revealing flawless skin. Ryodan pressed her back into the glass and kissed her harder.

"Take off your clothes for me, Jo."

His hands roamed up and down her sides traveling from her thighs to her tiny waist. She licked her lips as she took off the shirt. Leaning into him, she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Never breaking eye contact, she bit her lip as she reached under her skirt to take off her panties.

Growling, he pushed her back against the glass and fondled her breasts roughly. They were high and round and fit in his hands perfectly. She banged her head against the wall but didn't seem to mind. Lifting her by her ass, he took a stiff nipple into his mouth. Her hands flew to his hair as if she needed to hold him there.

"Don't stop," she begged.

Oh, he had no intention of stopping. It took all of his self-control not to bite her. With her legs locked around him, he walked over to his desk and laid her down on it. Then he flipped her over, shoved her skirt up and pushed inside of her. They both hissed at the contact. Once he was all the way in, he stilled, allowing her to adjust to the size of him. He had meant to go slow. He _should_ have gone slow. For a moment, he was worried he had hurt her, but then she started to rock against him. Grinning, he locked her hips in place with his hands. He covered her body with his.

"Don't move," he whispered in her ear.

He kept them like that for a moment, locked in place on top of his desk. He ran his hands up and down her sides then pushed himself up. The sight of her laid out on his desk, her skirt pushed up, him inside of her, nearly had him coming. He caressed her back and kneaded the smooth globes of her perfect ass before smacking her lightly on one cheek. She whimpered but didn't move.

"Good girl."

Finally unable to take anymore, he began sliding in and out. Jo gripped the desk tightly and tried to meet his movements but his hands kept her in place. He heard her gasp as he began moving faster, the only other sound in the room was that of their skin slapping together. He could do this all night long. She was so tight. Slowing down the pace, he leaned over her back again, cupping her breasts with his hands. Breathing heavily, she turned her face towards his.

"When was the last time you had a man."

Jo bit her lip and wouldn't answer him. And wasn't that just a huge turn on.

"Good." _You. Are. Mine._

The words bounced around his head until he couldn't control himself any longer. Lifting himself off her back he drove into her mercilessly. The friction of the desk beneath her breasts and his steady pace sent her screaming over the edge again. He followed quickly with a roar of his own.

_MINE._


	7. Chapter 7

**These characters belong to the amazing Karen Marie Moning.**

**Once again Tradermare has waved her magic beta wand over this chapter to make it more readable!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Feck_. That was the second tray of drinks she'd dropped that night. Blowing the hair out of her face, Jo swept up the broken glass before turning back to the bar to refill her drink orders. Again.

"Hey Jo, if you need a break I can cover some of your tables."

Jo looked over at the gorgeous brunette who was filling her tray with twice as many drinks as Jo had just dropped. "Thanks for the offer, Sheila. I just need to slow down and watch where I'm going."

Sheila thanked the bartender then leaned over and wrapped an arm around Jo's shoulders. "We missed you while you were sick. It's good to have you back, but don't overdo it." She gave her a squeeze before deftly picking up her tray with one hand and heading back out to the floor.

It had been like that all night. All the girls had been coming up to her telling her how happy they were she was back and asking if there was anything they could do for her. She tried her best to keep her head in the game and remember that she was just here to do a job. A job she had been coerced into doing in order to save Dani. And that's what she would do, all the while learning as much as she could until Dani came back. Then they were both getting the hell out of there.

"Hey Jo!"

Jo turned to see one of the newer girls approach her. Her face was flushed, her blonde hair disheveled and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi Shauna. Customers keeping you hopping tonight?"

"Nope, just the boss." She elbowed her in the ribs, winked and kept right on walking.

Jo's eyes grew big then narrowed to tiny slits as she watched Shauna walk towards the kitchen, a sway in her hips. She gripped her tray so tightly she started to shake until she realized she was about to spill a third round of drinks. Setting the tray down on a nearby table she took a deep breath. Why was she mad? Because he was a pig or because Shauna had that look about her, the one Jo knew all too well? It wasn't like she was the first girl he'd ever had sex with and clearly she wouldn't be the last. She knew the score before she'd gone up to his office that first night. Just because he had asked for her several nights in a row didn't somehow make her special, although for a moment she thought it had.

Besides, she was a walking dead woman, her life spared until he could question Dani. Clearly she wasn't high on his list of women he wanted to fuck anymore anyway. He probably only did it to keep her in line. _Gah_. This should _not_ bother her. She had wanted to know what it was like to be with a man like Ryodan. Now she knew.

"Girl, over here!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she plastered a tight smile on her face and turned her attention to the Unseelies who needed a refill.

Jo somehow made it through the night without any further mishaps. Unless you count having to pull a very pissed off rhino boy off a young girl who under normal circumstances would never have been admitted into a bar.

But nothing was normal anymore.

How many nights had she worked at Chester's, ignoring everything around her, just hoping Ryodan would come out and nod at her? Why had she thought being with him like that would ever be enough for her? She shook her head to chase those thoughts away. Grabbing her stuff from the employee locker room she ran outside and breathed in the cold, crisp air. Taking a few moments she centered herself, the way Rowena had taught her so many years ago. _Rowena_. It all happened so quickly they hadn't even had time to really process her death. So much had been revealed about the woman who'd meant everything to them. She'd been their leader, their rock. Mother. Father. And in the end she had really just been keeping them in the dark, trying to turn sister against sister to further her own secret agenda. No wonder they were floundering.

"Jo."

She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him approach.

"Ryodan." Without turning around she acknowledged him and kept walking. He fell in step beside her. She rolled her eyes and picked up the pace.

"Nice night for a walk. Where are we going."

That brought her up short. Did she really want him knowing where she was staying? Did it even matter? She turned to him.

"_I_ am going home. I have no idea where _you're_ going." She resumed walking again.

"It's a long walk to the abbey. Car troubles?"

She smirked. It actually sounded like he had asked her a question. But he knew damn well she wasn't going to the abbey. Putting her hands on her hips, she turned toward him ready to let him have it.

"Can't have one of my best workers walking home unescorted."

Jo snorted. Worker. Right. That's what she was to him. More like an object he could hold over Dani's head when she returned from wherever she was. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything. He was not going to get a rise out of her. She might not have to stay at Chester's, but his point in following her was clear. She was still his prisoner. Her bravado was gone. Her eyes grew glassy, and she turned away from him once more before the tears started to fall.

He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back. "Come, it's not too much farther."

No, it wasn't. He knew exactly where she was headed. She'd come back to Dublin first thing that morning, went to her favorite coffee shop and began inquiring if anyone knew of any flats for let. There were tons available, but only a few in the better parts of the city. She had chosen a small one bedroom on the 2nd floor with a small balcony that overlooked St. Patrick's Park, or what was left of it.

He walked her right up to the front door and waited while she got out her key. Ryodan pushed a strand of hair behind her ear while she fished for it in her purse. She froze at his touch, but managed to find the key and place it in the lock.

Not wanting to have any sort of conversation, she murmured a quick thank you and slipped inside closing the door behind her. Once the door was shut, she slumped down on the steps that led up to her apartment. There was no getting away from him. She thought if she didn't stay at Chester's, maybe she'd be able to get him out of her head. She had opened herself up to him, getting caught up in foolish romantic notions that would never come true.

Her heart hurt. This pain needed to end. Well, it was going to end one way. With her dead. She could pretend all she wanted but he was always watching her. But not because he wanted her or cared about her. She tried to remember how things had been before. Tried to recall the conversations they'd had. He'd been kind to her. The sex had been amazing. He hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her. And it was always followed by a gentleness. The same gentleness she had felt from him tonight.

Good lord, what had she divulged to him in her stupidity?

There was a steady pounding on the door but Jo didn't hear it.

"Jo! Open the bloody door!"

Ryodan flung the door open so hard it nearly came off of it hinges. He found her sitting on the steps, her arms hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She was rocking back and forth, crying.

He knelt down in front of her and cupped her face gently. "Jo, everything's going to be okay. I told you I wasn't going to hurt you and I meant it."

She didn't seem to hear him. If anything she rocked herself faster, the tears streaming down her face, but she made no noise.

Fuck. I hate it when they cry.

He stepped in, closing the door behind him. Scooping her up he carried up the two flights of stairs to her new apartment. His men had alerted him when she'd arrived back in Dublin that morning. He found her carrying a map and a coffee cup, wandering the streets looking at various flats. He should've just insisted she stay at Chester's, but he thought she might enjoy the pretense of a little freedom. It did nothing for her mood however. She was sullen, withdrawn and wouldn't look at him again tonight. And for some reason, that rankled him.

What was it about this one. She drove him bugfuck. Was it because once she signed the contract he considered her his, or was it more than that? He knew she had a bit of a backbone and temper based on their first meeting in the abbey, but she had seemed to settle into life at Chester's. Enjoyed it as a matter of fact. Yes, he had gotten upset with her when Dani disappeared, but hell, he was pissed off at everyone. _Fucking MacKeltar._

Before he could stop himself he had followed her out of Chester's and blown her little notion of a private life away from him all to hell. He had been trying to be funny when he caught up to her, but she had scowled at him. He wanted to hear her laugh again.

He needed to fix this. Now.

When he got to her door, he took the key from her shaking hands and opened it. Kicking the door closed, he was pleased to see that the place she had chosen was actually quite nice. He knew she had spent the day cleaning it and adding some personal touches, having followed her to a variety of stores and watching her carry things up from her car.

He sat her down on the oversized sofa, wrapped a throw around her and held her to him while she continued to cry silently. Inhaling deeply, he breathed in her scent. Damn, he'd missed this, missed her. She had cracked tonight, but she had this underlying strength that he enjoyed. She had been through a lot in the last few days, but she had a quiet dignity about her that seemed to get her through each day. _Until tonight_. And it was his fault. He had seen the cracks in her armor that day in his bedroom and still he couldn't leave her be. It's not that he wanted to break her, but a part of him wanted to own her. And he was used to getting his way. The beast inside of him was roaring over having lost Dani. He wasn't about to lose Jo as well.

Ryodan nuzzled her closer. He had gotten used to her presence. Had enjoyed her help on some old manuscripts that had been perplexing him for ages. Then at night she would put on that outfit. _Fuck_. His head rolled back on the coach and he groaned at the images that swam before his eyes. The uniform had been Fade's idea but Ryodan hadn't objected. In the least. Black, high heeled maryjanes, white stockings, a little plaid skirt, white panties and a tight white blouse. How each girl chose to accessorize it was up to them. Jo had taken to wearing black lace bras that accentuated her firm round breasts. She had legs that were long and muscular and went on for days. He enjoyed bending her over his desk and running his hands up and down those toned legs before flipping over her skirt and turning his attention to her luscious ass. From the sounds she'd made, she'd enjoyed it too.

He noticed that she had quieted and was leaning against him, wiping her face and willing herself to calm down.

Ryodan looked around the apartment, not seeing what he was looking for. Tucking the blanket around her, he got up and went into the bathroom, coming back with some tissues. He held them out to her.

Without looking at him, she took them. "Thank you," she whispered.

He sat back down and draped an arm around her shoulder pulling her back against him.

"I'm sorry I upset you."

For the second time that night, she froze at his words. He didn't need to get inside her head to know that she was confused and afraid of him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ryodan laughed and brushed the hair away from her face. "This isn't the first time I've been nice to you, Jo."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. '_Sex. He wants to have sex with me.' _Well he did, that was true, but he wasn't going to force himself on her. Especially since she seemed to be horrified at the thought. He couldn't even remember the last time he had to seduce a woman.

"Ryodan, no I-," she started to push against him.

"Shhhh," he put his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest. "I don't want anything from you. I am truly sorry I upset you tonight. As soon as you're calm I'll leave you to enjoy your evening alone."

Alone. Yes, he was going to leave her here alone. Mostly. As long you didn't count the cameras he'd hidden throughout her apartment.

Her scent changed. She was still confused, still wary of him, but maybe she didn't want him to go. To his surprise she settled in against him, closed her eyes and relaxed.


	8. Chapter 8

**These character belong to the incredible Karen Marie Moning. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**

**Huge thanks to my amazing beta Tradermare. She's writing a lovely little story about Mac and JZB - go check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reluctant to wake up, Jo snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded her. Opening her eyes slowly, she was stunned to find herself in Ryodan's arms, stretched out on her couch.

The last thing she remembered was having a complete meltdown in front of him. Not one of her better moments. At some point she must have dozed off. The blanket from her bed was wrapped tightly around them. Had he spent the entire night here? Completely embarrassed, she fought the urge to get up and run.

As if he could sense her desire to flee, his arms tightened around her. Unfortunately her head began to race with all the terrible things he could do to her making it hard to take comfort in his arms, even if his big strong hands were rubbing her back.

"Jo, what am I to do with you," he said in that low, gravelly voice. "Must I swear an oath not to hurt you. Would that finally relieve you of these notions." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Jo, I swear that I will not harm you. I find myself enjoying your company." He leaned forward to kiss her.

She pulled back quickly. "What about your men?"

Ryodan shook his head and chuckled but then grew serious. "I swear that my men will not harm you either. Better?"

"A little," she said warily.

"Good. Relax. We're in no rush today." He pulled her back down and began stroking her hair.

Jo fidgeted nervously with the edge of the blanket while her eyes darted around the room. "I have things to do before I go into work."

Ryodan kept stroking her hair. She really wanted to relax and enjoy it. "Oh I forgot to tell you. I've spoken with your boss and he has given you the day off to do as you like."

"Really?" He'd never given her a day off. In fact, she'd never heard of anyone getting a day off. Ever.

"Really. So, what are you going to do today?"

Confused by his sudden change in demeanor, she glanced up at him to see if she could read something more in his face. "I should probably check on my sisters and get some things for the apartment and-"

"Jo, I said you had the day _off_." He pulled her body up higher until her head rested in the crook of his neck. "You should do something fun, maybe something you've never done before or have been wanting to do."

Fun. When was the last time she done something fun? And why did he care? She bit her lip and tried to figure out where he was going with all this.

Finally she shrugged. "I don't know."

"If this was your last day on earth, what would you want to do more than anything else."

Horrified, she gaped at him.

"No, that's not what I meant." Ryodan rubbed his brow in frustration. "I'm not very good at this."

"You're doing just fine. I'm terrified."

"No, I'm not good at being _nice_." He said the word with such distaste it made her laugh.

This was ridiculous. If he wanted to kill her, he could have done it while she slept.

"I've always wanted to go through the restricted section of the National Library. Probably sounds like a silly thing to do."

"Not at all. Go clean up and I'll get you some breakfast. Then you can spend the day pouring over dusty old books."

"Ryodan, you don't have to-"

"I'll be right back." He kissed her lightly on the lips, taking a moment to look in her eyes. Then he lifted her and set her back against the couch. Grabbing her key off the table he headed to the door but not before turning back to look at her sternly. "Lock this behind me."

Jo was perplexed. Who was this man and what had he done with Ryodan? Not too long ago she was sure he was going to kill her. Now he was snuggling with her and going out to get her breakfast so she could spend the day at the library? What was he up to? She didn't believe for a moment that her head was off the chopping block. But first things first, she wanted out of these smelly clothes and into something clean. If it was truly her last day of freedom for a while, she was going to enjoy it.

One thing Jo would definitely miss about Chester's was the hot water. After an all too quick shower, Jo blew out her hair, put on some mascara and lip gloss, her favorite jeans and a long white sweater her mother had gotten her a few years ago. It showed off her dark hair and olive complexion. Yes, she was probably asking for trouble, but right now trouble was sitting in her living room with his feet on her coffee table. Best to keep him in a good mood for as long as possible.

"Sorry I took so long." She inhaled deeply. "Oh, did you go to Longbottom's? They make the best scones."

"I did." Smiling appreciatively, he looked her up and down, then handed her a coffee and nodded at a large brown bag sitting on the table. "Maeve seemed to think you would enjoy the cranberry scones. There's also some caramel nut crunch and soda bread in there as well. I understand pouring over old manuscripts can give one a healthy appetite."

Jo was shocked. She never would have imagined him going to all this trouble. It was almost like they were in a real relationship. You know, where your boyfriend packs you off a to work with a sack lunch. She'd never had anyone do that for her before. "Thank you, Ryodan." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sipped the coffee. "For breakfast, and for the day off."

Ryodan got up from the couch and walked over to her. He took her coffee and set it down on the table. Running his hands up and down her arms, he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jo. I know the last few days have been awkward between us. You've been nothing but open and honest with me since you came into Chester's to trade yourself for Dani."

Jo looked away. He was standing too close and his words made her heart ache. She would gladly have given her life for Dani's. Dani was more valuable to the sisterhood than she ever was. Oh maybe she had translated a few important books, but there were others who could be trained to do that. No one had Dani's abilities and those abilities had kept them alive. Without her, none of them would have made it this far. But at some point this had become about more than saving Dani. Jo had grown attached to all the people at Chester's, especially its owner.

"And everyone at Chester's has grown very fond of you."

_Crap. How does he do that?_ Jo stepped back out of his reach.

"Ryodan." It came out breathy, too damn breathy.

She started the sentence but couldn't finish it. Turning away quickly, Jo went into the small kitchen. What was wrong with her? How could she want him so badly after everything that had happened? She knew she was she just one of many, one in a very long line of-

His hand on her shoulder startled her.

Even though a part of her wanted him, she was still scared of him.

"I'm going to go now and let you enjoy the day. Take care, Jo."

When she was sure he was gone, she let out the breath she'd been holding and sank into a chair at the kitchen table. She was shaking. What was he trying to prove? Wasn't she just a means to an end? He couldn't possibly really care for her, could he? Her head told her no. Her heart hoped otherwise. _Gah_. This is why she had left Chester's in the first place.

Maybe Dani saw her chance to get away and took it. _Maybe this is mine. _

_Feck. I don't have time to indulge in a panic attack. _

With a new determination, Jo went back into the living room and sat on the rug. Sitting in lotus position she did the deep breathing exercises that had been a part of her daily routine for as long as she could remember.

**o.o.o.o.o.0.o.o.o.o.o**

Ryodan paced the rooftop of the building across the street from Jo's apartment. He'd left over an hour ago. He thought for sure she'd have come bursting thru the door by now, happy to be free of him and have a day to herself. Jo was wound tight and despite his efforts, his presence wasn't helping. Ryodan needed her to relax around him again. To trust him. At first she had solely been his key to controlling Dani, as much as that one could be controlled. He shouldn't have given Dani the freedom he had, and he damn well wouldn't be making that mistake again.

Lor and Fade had found another iced site last night. He wanted Dani and Jo both back where they belonged before things got worse. And he had a feeling things were about to get a whole lot worse.

Where the bloody hell was she?

Feeling the phone vibrate in his pocket, he answered without taking his eyes off of Jo's front door.

"What!" he snarled.

"We found another one, boss."

"Where?"

"One block east of the Museum."

_Fuck_. The library was just north of the museum. "Head back to the club."

The door across the way opened, and Jo came out into the sunshine, her skin glowing. The smile on her face suited her far more than how she'd looked at him earlier. She wore a green pea coat with beige hat, scarf and gloves. Her knee length brown boots fit snugly over her tight jeans. It had taken most of his control to not join her in the shower this morning. Now he was going to spend the day following her, albeit from a distance, in that outfit. She'd be lucky if he didn't pounce on her the next time he got her alone. Hell, she'd be lucky if he didn't push her up against a brick wall and remind her how good they were together.

**o.o.o.o.o.0.o.o.o.o.o**

Jo paused and lifted her face to the sun, drinking in the warmth. How long had it been since there had been a true summer in Dublin? Or spring for that matter? Even though it was mid-morning, very few people were out. By the time she had walked the nine blocks to the library, she'd run into maybe five others. Walking up the grand steps of the National Library, Jo was dismayed at the debris lying about.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Jo called out as she entered the front hall.

Once she was sure no one was around, she made her way to the Director's office. As was the case with most libraries and museums, not all areas were open to the public. When she was a young girl, her grandmother had snuck her into the restricted section. Jo had been meaning to come back ever since.

The Director's office was large with vaulted ceilings and a stone fireplace. At the rear was a door that led to a back passageway that opened into a great room full of antiquities. That's how she and her grandmother had escaped after a guard had spotted them.

Jo's eyes lit up as she marveled at all of the books that lined the walls. Even though no one had been here for months, this room had remained untouched by what was going on in the streets of Dublin.

Her breath caught as she moved to the center of the room where the oldest books were kept in protective cases. On a raised marble platform, one glass enclosure stood alone. Jo was shocked to see it contained '_An Cathach_'. One of the earliest surviving Irish manuscripts, the Cathach was a book of psalms that had been a holy relic for the Donegal clans. It had been used in battle to give their troops protection and guarantee victory. Considering the battles she was facing internally as well as externally, it seemed like a good place to start.

Jo lost track of time as she read text after text, losing herself in all facets of her beloved country's history.

Eventually, her stomach began to growl, and she headed back out into the sunshine. Turning her face up to the sun, it was easy to forget what a mess the world had become. Remembering that day with her grandmother, they had gone to Iggy's pizza after their run in with the security guard. Jo turned in that direction hoping they might still be open.

Turning right on Merrion, Jo sadly took note of all the boarded up homes and shops. Just as she was thinking how everything seemed too still and too quiet, especially this late in the day, she heard a man shouting. Racing toward the loud voices, Jo stopped when she came upon a bizarre tableau. Where she stood was completely dry, but twenty feet ahead of her and for as far as she could see down the block, everything was covered in ice.

"What do you mean you've got no one you can put on this?" the man shouted into his phone. "This is the second bloody site my men have come across today. Jayne, don't bother, I'm already on it."

"Ryodan?" Jo started to move closer.

"Jo, stay back," he snapped at her as he knelt in front of a small child, frozen in mid sentence.

"Ryodan what happened?" She tried to peer around him to see what he was looking at so intently. "Oh my god, are those children?"

Ryodan grabbed her, moving her so quickly she couldn't track it, and carried her away from the gruesome scene. "Jo, what are you doing here?"

Good thing he was holding onto her or she might have fallen over. She needed a minute to catch her breath. "I was just... on my way... to Iggy's... from the library."

He pushed the hair out of her face. "Iggy's?" he said softly.

"Pizza... I was hungry... What are you doing here?"

Ryodan took a minute before answering her. "My men and I take inventory of every site that gets iced. We catalog them and look for similarities."

Jo nodded her head. "If you can find the similarities you can anticipate the next one and stop it?"

"Yes. Or at least try. Come. Let me walk you home."

She let him lead her away as she looked back on the scene.

He tucked her into his side as they walked. Something about all this felt familiar.

"What happens if someone stumbles across one of those scenes?"

"Depends what you mean by stumble."

"Walks into it before they realize what it is."

"Jo."

"What happens?"

Again he took a minute before answering as if he was debating whether to answer her question or not. "If they get too close and touch something, they could freeze to death. If they don't touch something there is still an inherent danger in just being near it."

"Why's that?"

"We've found that after prolonged activity near one of these sites, they tend to explode."

She stopped walking and looked up at him, blinking as she absorbed his words.

"Why do I feel like this isn't the first time you've saved me from one of these scenes?"

"Because it's not."

"Why do I only remember bits and pieces of that?"

Ryodan turned her in his arms and lowered his head to look into those large brown depths. "I don't know. You definitely didn't seem quite yourself at the time. What do you remember."

She shivered. His voice was low and tight. Was he mad at her? His grip on her arms tightened and she started to remember.

She was alone in a dank stone dungeon. Ryodan entered and knelt in front of her. He was angry. Something shifted in her head. Her mind began calculating her chances, and then she leapt over him. She was just as surprised as he was but she turned and ran. Almost there. There was a door up ahead. She reached for it but it was so cold. She could see her breath as it came out in little puffs. It was getting harder to run. Harder to breathe. Her lungs hurt. Then everything went black.

Jo gasped and gripped Ryodan's arms.

"That level in Chester's. It was iced. And I almost-" her sentence trailed off. He could have let her die right then and there. But he didn't. She looked up at him, her mouth hanging open.

"Jo. When will you get it thru that thick Irish head, I have no desire to hurt you or see you hurt." He opened himself up to her and let her hear the truth of his words. "Come, let's get you inside someplace warm and get you something to eat."

Again, she let him lead her away, too stunned to do anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

**When I posted Chapter 8, Fanfic was on the fritz, so for those of you who didn't get an alert for Chapter 8, go read that one first.**

**Huge thanks to my amazing beta Tradermare. She's writing a fabulous story about Mac and JZB - go check it out!**

******These character belong to the incredible Karen Marie Moning.**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

Jo's mind was reeling from the gruesome images in the street along with the realization that it could have easily been her frozen to the pavement. She looked up at Ryodan as he led her into a pub. He was truly like no man she had ever encountered. One moment he wanted to kill her and the next... could he really care for her?

"Take a seat anywhere," an elderly woman called out to them. "Sabrina will be right with you."

Ryodan still had his arm around Jo's waist, reluctant to let go as she took a seat in a booth near a window. Was that a growl? Jo grabbed a menu but couldn't concentrate. She stole glances at Ryodan. He seemed to be scanning the restaurant. Jo tried to follow his gaze but couldn't figure out what he was looking for.

"I'm checking to see if there are any Unseelie in here." Ryodan said without looking at her.

Jo sat back and pulled the menu up in front of her face. _Busted._

"What can I get for you two tonight?" a short, red haired girl asked.

Jo looked over the top of her menu to see Ryodan staring at her. Ferally. The wicked gleam in his eyes brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Um, I'll have the beef stew. And a pint of Guinness."

"Make it two. And bring some soda bread. It's one of her favorites." He hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Be right back with your drinks." The waitress took their menus and left.

"You're not going to eat anything?"

Ryodan leaned in closer. "I'll eat you later."

Jo blinked. Several times. Ryodan's smiled widened, and Jo could have sworn his teeth looked bigger. Or were they longer? But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

The food came quickly and they ate in companionable silence. Well, Jo ate.

Ryodan drained his beer then set the empty pint down. "I'm going to get another. Would you like one?"

Jo picked hers up, finished it and set it back down as well. "Sure. Thanks."

She watched as he smoothly stood and walked over to the bar. Actually, he glided. He had a way of moving that was so fluid, yet powerful at the same time. Watching him walk in those jeans was no hardship either. She took a deep breath and sighed.

Jo watched as he struck up a conversation with the bartender. Ryodan was friendly, even clapping the bartender on the back in a good-natured manner, but the whole time she could feel his eyes on her. Even so, she was grateful for the moment alone. Her emotions had been so erratic, and that was not her style. Sometimes being with Ryodan, as thrilling as it could be, was suffocating. There were times she felt like she couldn't breathe. Maybe that was why she was so warm. She was always flushed in his presence, and he knew it. Taking off her hat, she shook her hair out. She had just taken a bite of stew when a young man approached her.

"Hello lovely lass. Can I get you a drink and sit a spell with you?"

Before Jo could even answer Ryodan was by her side, growling. "She's taken."

The young man backed up a step, hands in the air in mock surrender. "Didn't mean any harm. Beautiful lass sitting all alone on a cold summer's night and all."

Ryodan angled himself in the booth so he was completely blocking Jo from the young man's view.

"She's. Not. Alone."

"I see that now." The man turned and walked away.

Ryodan scanned the pub, apparently trying to see if anyone else was going to come over and talk to Jo.

He inhaled sharply as he turned around. His jealousy shouldn't have made her heart flutter, but Jo couldn't help but smile at his overbearing possessiveness. Ducking her head, she went back to eating her stew.

"That happens often." His voice was tight and low.

"Nope."

He leaned down over her. "It's been happening at my club."

She paused and thought about it a minute. "Um, not too often."

"Not good enough." There was danger here. She felt sure he was about a split second away from doing something violent.

Jo looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes, her spoon in midair as she was about to take another bite.

Putting it down, she wiped her mouth on the napkin from her lap before placing it down on the table. Then she turned her body towards him. "Not much I can do about it considering my uniform."

Ryodan slid into the booth next to her, his arm going around her waist. He pulled her to him, tightly. In a low voice he breathed into her ear, "No one will look at you like that in my club ever again."

Damn him. This should not be turning her on, but it was. Her breathing hitched and she felt her breasts straining against her bra under the tight white sweater. Jo looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Ryodan, you can't possibly keep-"

With his other hand, he grabbed her chin, holding her firmly in place. His eyes were dark with lust.

"I can and I will. _You are mine_." He cupped the back of her neck and slanted his mouth over hers. He crushed her to him, molding her body to his. She struggled to unpin her arms and wrap them around his neck. His hand at her waist snaked its way up and around until he was massaging her breast. She moaned into his mouth. A part of her wanted to stop him. The other part wanted him to throw her on the table and take her. _Now_. He pulled back and licked his lips. His eyes were crimson.

"You can fight it all you want, but you want me as much as I want you."

She was breathless. He leaned in to kiss her again, and she would have let him. But they needed to talk about what was going on between them.

"I don't want to fight it, but I won't be a doormat for you either. I see how you treat the girls at your club. If you don't want another man to look at me or talk to me, then I want the same from you."

"Fine. No other man shall look at me or talk to me."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him away and resumed eating her stew.

He got up and sat down across from her again. "We're not done with this conversation."

"Probably not."

Jo couldn't help but laugh as Ryodan growled at anyone who came near their table while she ate. Leaving the pub, he draped an arm over her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her neck as they walked. He might as well have just tattooed MINE on her forehead. As they approached her building, she stopped and began fumbling in her purse.

"What are you doing."

"Getting out my keys so I can go inside. Did you want to-"

"I've changed my mind. I want you at the club."

"Oh, you've changed your mind. Meaning I no longer have the night off, or I no longer have free will to choose where I live?"

"Both."

Shaking her head, she turned towards her door and unlocked it.

Ryodan put his hand over hers. "Jo."

"Really? This again?" She'd had enough. As much as she wanted him, there was no way she could deal with his constant overbearing pigheadedness.

"I'm done. We're done. I'm breaking your contract."

"There's only one way out of my contract, and you'll be of no use to your sisters dead." His voice was low and controlled.

"So it's back to killing me, is it? Well I'm of no use to them now!" she screamed at him. "You've learned too much about us, and I've learned nothing about you. I've betrayed them in the worst possible way."

"What about Dani," he said softly.

"Dani doesn't need me. She found a way to escape you. She's not coming back."

Before Jo could process what was happening, Ryodan picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down!"

With dizzying speed, Ryodan ran all the way back to Chester's. He came to an abrupt halt and set her down in a bedroom she'd never seen before.

Jo kept moving and stumbled into a wall, hitting her head and banging her shoulder. There would definitely be a bruise there tomorrow. She fell to her knees and tried desperately to keep her dinner down.

Moments later, she heard the door slam shut and locks click into place. As if she was going anywhere anytime soon. She still wasn't sure if she was going to pass out or not. How did everything go so wrong so quickly with him?

**o.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.o.**

Ryodan stepped out of the room slamming the door behind him. Naturally, his men were standing all around. Staring at him. He glared right back at each and every one of them.

They followed, sniggering at him as he stormed down the hall to his office.

Lor elbowed Fade. "They might smell better but don't ever fuck one of them. Look at him, it's like a disease the way they get under your skin. First Z, now Ry."

"They do have great asses though," Fade said as he looked back towards the room where Ryodan had left Jo.

"True," Lor said as he stroked his chin.

Ryodan growled at both of them.

Lor crossed his arms over his chest and stared daggers right back at Ryodan. "That's why I never fuck the same one more than twice."

Fade started to walk away.

Lor reached out and grabbed Fade's shoulder. "Hey. Where are you going?"

"To go fuck Estella. You've fucked her twice."

Lor shook his head and snarled. "You son of a bitch, don't you dare touch her. You're not fit enough to even look at her."

"And who's gonna stop me? You? You couldn't even keep an eye on a little girl, let alone handle the needs of a real woman."

"That's it!" Lor lunged for Fade.

_Fucking imbeciles_. "Enough! We're all keyed up. Tonight, we hunt."

* * *

**For those of you who love Ryodan as much as I do don't forget to go vote for him in the Alpha Showdown at vampirebookclub dot net.**


	10. Chapter 10

**These character belong to the incredible Karen Marie Moning. I'm just filling in the gaps.**

**Huge thanks to my amazing beta Tradermare. She's writing a lovely little story about Mac and JZB - go check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the last of his men made their way thru one of the several hidden entrances to Chester's, Ryodan paused to make sure nothing had followed them home.

"You might want to wash up before you go find Estella."

"Huh?" Lor looked himself over trying to see what Ryodan was talking about.

Ryodan spun Lor around and peeled a piece of wiggly flesh off of his back.

Lor looked over his shoulder and down his backside. "Oh, must have been that last one. War's a messy business, boss."

"Indeed it is."

"Hey boss?"

"Yes."

"You might want to freshen up too before you go see your sidhe-seer."

Ryodan looked at Lor thru narrowed eyes. "Don't worry about her."

"Oh, I don't. It's _you_ I worry about." Lor put his hand on Ryodan's shoulder. "Hey, let's forget them and go get drunk."

Ryodan nodded. "I'll be down in a few."

"Yeah, right," Lor muttered under his breath as he walked away.

Ryodan waited until Lor was out of sight before he turned and headed to exactly where Lor knew he would. It had felt good to kill tonight. They had all needed to work off some tension and his sidhe-seer, as Lor called her had definitely been keeping him tense. As much as it rankled him when Lor referred to Jo as such, she was definitely his. He just needed to find a way of expressing that so it didn't piss her off so much.

Entering the spacious bedroom, Ryodan shook his head. Jo was sitting in the large window sill overlooking the city, listening to an iPod he didn't know she had. A glance around the room made it obvious she'd been there the better part of the night - the rest of the room was completely untouched.

"Stubborn woman. I've given you the nicest room in Chester's and you spent the whole night sitting by a cold window." He walked over and sat down beside her, leaning with his back against the glass. Her eyes were closed. Gently he touched her face. Her skin was cold.

Getting up, Ryodan walked to the other side of the room and lit a fire in the giant stone fireplace. Taking a throw off a nearby chair, he draped it around her shoulders before pulling out one of her ear buds.

"Jo."

Placing his hand on her shoulder he rubbed lightly. "Jo."

She opened her eyes slowly.

Ryodan gripped her arm to help her down. "Come."

She looked up at him sleepily. "Can I go home now?"

Ryodan arched an eyebrow, giving her a look that told her all she needed to know.

Pushing his hand away, she turned and swung her legs over the ledge. Stretching her arms over head, she clasped her hands together and stretched from side to side. Then she hopped off and bent over from the waist, continuing to stretch out her muscles. Ryodan remained silent while she worked out the kinks from having sat in one position for so long. After a few minutes she finally stood back up.

"Where are we going now?"

"Bed."

Jo's eyebrows shot up as she returned the look he had given her moments ago.

"I'd rather go stay down in the dungeon," she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"That can be arranged." He raked his hand thru his hair. "Jo, I don't want to fight with you."

"Ryodan-"

"And I don't want to fuck you. Well, I do, but we've been over that already. I just thought you'd like to sleep in the bed rather than on the windowsill."

After considering his words for several minutes, she took the other earbud out and placed her iPod on the table next to her gloves. Noticing the fire, she sat down in front of it, stretching her hands out and flexing her fingers. Ryodan sat down next to her and just watched her. _What is it about this one? There are dozens downstairs I could have but none of whom would dare challenge me like she does. _He reached over and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. She froze causing him to pull back his hand. _Lor's right. I should end this._

"I know that you're mad at me, but I also know you want me." He leaned in and sniffed her. "Always."

She was up like a flash and at the table putting on her coat and gloves before he knew it. She put her iPod in her pocket and started toward the door.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going."

"Dungeon." Flinging open the door, she stomped down the hall towards the elevator.

"How the bloody fuck does Z put up with this shit!"

Ryodan followed her out into the hallway. Sure enough she was standing in front of the elevator, seething and pushing buttons.

"It's not coming, Jo. Once the club closes we key them off, and I'm too tired to escort you down. Come back to the room I've set up for you. I promise to leave you alone." He crossed his heart and smiled devilishly at her.

Again she made him wait as she considered her choices in her head. Rolling her eyes, she walked past him and back into the room, yawning. She took off her coat and gloves and placed them back on the chair. Standing next to it, she waited. He stood in the doorframe and eyed her up and down. There were times her silence and her patience were a match for his. Maybe that was why he couldn't let her go. Not that he'd admit that. To anyone.

"Goodnight sidhe-seer." He closed the door and locked her in again.

**.o.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.o.**

The next morning Ryodan knocked on the door. Not that he needed to, but after feeding and some rest, he was able to think more clearly about the ways he'd gone wrong with Jo. The truth was, he was drawn to her because of their similarities. Not many women could or had ever held his interest. But Jo did. She was smart, patient, brave and strong. She was not as worldly as he was, but her love of books gave her insights most others lacked. It helped that she didn't prattle on about nonsense, and when she spoke she usually had something intelligent to say. Combining that with her natural but latent sidhe-seer talents and everything she'd faced since the walls came down made her more interesting than any woman he'd met in the last century.

Looking back, Ryodan hadn't made any of it easier on her. He knew he'd find a way to pay her back for smashing his cell phone. When she fell into the trap he'd set, he had no way of knowing she'd get under his skin like she had. He had demanded she wait tables and threw in her having to wear the uniform as a punishment for Dani, knowing it would make the kid's head explode. He had miscalculated what looking at Jo in that outfit night after night would do to him.

He knocked again. Still no answer. Perhaps she was sleeping or better yet, in the shower. Trying the door, he found it stuck.

"Jo!" he shouted. Putting his ear to the door, he could make out no discernible noises.

"Bloody hell woman, open the door." Frustrated that the damn thing wouldn't budge, Ryodan put his shoulder into it and forced it open. There was Jo, oblivious to it all, sitting in the window sill again, her back to him, looking out over the city and listening to her iPod. Ryodan entered and saw a chair lying on the floor. It took him a moment to unclench his fists and get his breathing under control. _This woman just might be the death of one of us._

Turning back into the hallway, he wheeled a metal cart into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jo jumped at the sound, nearly falling off the ledge. Ryodan glared at her as her eyes darted around the room. He glared at the chair lying on the floor then lasered in on her again. At least she had the decency to look abashed as she eyed the cart with food on it.

Pulling out her earbuds, she climbed down. "Ryodan, it's not-"

"You were perfectly safe in my establishment last night."

She raised an eyebrow at him. _'Even from you?'_ she said in her head.

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you or force myself on you. I meant it then, and I mean it this morning. You must be starving. Eat." He pushed the tray over to the table then walked out, locking the door behind him once again.

Jo sighed. He made her so mad she really didn't want to take anything from him, but he was right. She was famished and starting to feel lightheaded. Probably better to eat and stay on her toes around him. She sat down and took the lids off the trays to find fried eggs, bacon, rashers, black pudding and soda bread, along with a pot of tea and a carafe of milk. She tucked in and ate greedily.

After devouring everything in site, she found herself yawning. No wonder since she'd barely slept last night, wondering what he would do next. One moment he was calm and gentle, the next he erupted violently. She had very little experience with men, let alone a man like Ryodan. Damn him for being right, too. She did want him, all the time. Stupid hormones. But giving in felt like letting him win and losing herself in the process. Why couldn't things be easier between them?

Looking for something besides a cold shower to take her mind off Ryodan, she eyed the books on the massive bookshelf but they couldn't complete with the humungous bed that took up a corner of the room. It was lush and soft and covered in pillows. Unfortunately she was wearing the same clothes she'd had on when she left her apartment yesterday morning and didn't feel right getting into the nice, warm bed with them on. Wishing she had something else to wear, she opened one of the drawers of a tall dresser. Happily she found just what she was looking for. Slipping into the bathroom, she changed clothes, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**These character belong to the incredible Karen Marie Moning. I'm just filling in the gaps.**

**Huge thanks to my amazing beta Tradermare.**

**Hope you all have a fabulous holiday weekend!**

* * *

Ryodan put his ear to the door and listened. He knocked lightly but there was no answer, not that he expected one. Unlocking it, he entered slowly.

He was glad to see that all the food was gone. Jo hadn't eaten since they'd been at the pub late yesterday afternoon. Scanning the room he found her sleeping. This time in bed. Leaning down, he pulled the book out from under her and laid it on the nightstand. He inhaled her scent and immediately felt better. She was definitely under his skin. He needed to end this madness between them, one way or another.

Ryodan sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his forehead when he felt a small warm hand cover his. Slowly so as not to spook her, he looked down. Sure enough, she had put her small hand over his much larger one. He turned his head. She was watching their hands. He could hear her heart beating rapidly like a frightened animal.

Jo had woken to see his large, strong back in front of her, his right hand stretched out supporting his weight. His head was bent as he rubbed it in apparent frustration. He looked as tired as she felt. She hated the rollercoaster of emotions she'd been on the last few days with him. One of his fingers reached up to stroke hers. It was such a loving gesture. She thought her heart might beat its way out of her chest.

"Ryodan." She swallowed the giant lump in her throat. "I don't want to be enemies."

He let out a sigh. "We're not. We're just having… a difference of opinion."

She looked up at him. A single tear slid down her face. "A difference of opinion? You locked me in a dungeon. You threw me over your shoulder and locked me in this room. You've kept me here against my will."

She pulled her hand back and rolled over so she was no longer facing him. Tears began streaming down her face. She bit her lip hard to keep the sob that threatened to escape her locked down. Jo slid off the bed and dashed into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she grabbed a towel and cried into it.

He followed her in and gently rubbed her shaking shoulders. "Jo, why do you always run away from me?"

"Because you hate crying women."

He chuckled and turned her in his arms, pulling her tight to his chest.

"I do, that's true, but that doesn't mean I hate you. Let it out Jo, let the fear go. It seems I don't like fighting with you either."

She looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. She leaned into him and let the tears fall, silently.

"Now isn't that better to cry on me rather than get my pajamas all soggy."

She looked up at him again and wiped her eyes. "Your pajamas?"

"Yes, whose did you think they were."

"Um, I didn't know. I just needed to get out of my clothes and this was the first thing I found. I'm sorry, I'll wash them for you and-"

"Shhh, it's alright. I wouldn't have put you in my room if I minded you going through my things."

"I didn't, I swear."

"I know. It's okay, and it would've been okay if you had. Although I admit I like you more because you didn't."

"Wait. This is your room?"

"It is."

He held her face in his hands. "For some reason, I like having you close. And since you and I were-"

"_Fighting_."

"I was going to say at odds." Sighing, he bent down until his forehead touched hers. "I at least wanted you in my room, even if I couldn't be in here with you. Jo, I'm no good at this. I don't do relationships, I don't get close to anyone."

"Except your men. And Dani."

"My men are my family, and you can't pick who your family is. You will never come between us, so don't try." He tempered his words by gently caressing her face as he ran his hands thru her hair. "As for Dani, she is what you might call a long term assignment."

"You've been watching her."

He nodded. "For a long time."

"She's special," Jo said with obvious pride in her voice.

"That she is. And so are you."

"Ryodan."

"I want you to stay here. With me. I want you close."

Jo shook her head. "A part of me really wants that. A lot. But I can't."

"Why not."

Jo closed her eyes. "Because you are accustomed to a certain..."

"A certain..."

"Lifestyle."

"This is because I like Armani?"

Jo let out an exasperated breath. "No, this is because you like to fuck anything in a skirt!" Jo clasped a hand over her mouth before she said anything else. She was not a petty woman given to fits of jealousy, but it'd been a while since she'd had a boyfriend. And she was pretty sure a real relationship didn't involve one party fucking a different girl every night of the week.

Ryodan reached down and cupped her ass, squeezing it. Jo gasped.

"I like when you wear skirts. Short ones. With nothing on underneath." He bent down and ran his hands up her silk pajama clad legs.

Jo started to arch her back but caught herself. "Ryodan, I won't be just a booty call."

He turned her around so her back was to his chest. He ran his hands down over her ass and squeezed again. "And what a beautiful booty it is." He snaked one arm around her and up to her breast.

Her breathing hitched as he held her to him tight.

"Ryodan." It came out like a plea.

"I could listen to you say my name like that all night." He turned her face to his. "Every night."

Her eyes flew open wide. Did he mean what she thought he meant? Or was he just saying what she wanted to hear? She no longer cared as his other hand made its way around front, cupping her other breast before sliding down her abdomen. She moaned as his warm hand slid up and down her pajama bottoms, caressing her thigh before he began rubbing circles against her.

Ryodan captured her lips and continued his sensuous assault on her. He squeezed and pinched her breast while slipping his hand down her panties. His long, hard fingers found her wet opening and plunged inside. She cried out into his mouth.

"Ryodan!"

"Unbutton this damn top."

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons but she managed to undo them and shrug out of it. As soon as the cold air hit her, his hands came up and began playing with her already hard nipples.

"Lose my pants."

She rubbed against him as she reached down and shoved the pajama bottoms off of her. Jo panted as he held her tight, restricting her movements. The friction was getting to her, and Ryodan was doing the most delicious things to her with his tongue making it hard to concentrate.

"Now those tight, white panties," he growled low into her ear.

She did the best she could but they got stuck around her knees when he wouldn't let her out of his grasp to reach down and take them all the way off.

Jo's breath came out in gasps. Her whole body ached from the delicious torture. Ryodan turned her around and captured her lips in a deep kiss that stole the rest of her breath. All the while he backed her up until she hit the sink. He kissed his way down her neck, stopping to taste the valley between her breasts before continuing down farther. Jo arched into him as he slid down her body. His long strong fingers caressed her as they followed his tongue. Once on his knees, he ripped her panties off her. Then he held her to the counter with his hands while his tongue replaced where his fingers had left off. He started with slow, sensual licks. Jo leaned back, lifting her hips to give him greater access. She was rewarded with a growl as he spread her thighs further apart and began thrusting in and out rapidly.

Jo tried to hold out and enjoy the pleasure for as long as possible but she had been wound too tight for too long. She screamed his name as the orgasm hit her. Once the waves began to slow, he made his way back up her body until he was kissing her again. She could taste herself on his lips and found it not unpleasant. Her fingers sank into his thick hair as she wrapped a leg around his waist.

He broke the kiss and she was pleased to find him panting as well. "Take off my shirt."

She somehow managed to get it off him despite his tongue in her ear and his hands on her breasts.

"Ryodan," she moaned.

She cried out when he plunged two fingers back inside her.

He kissed and nipped her lips. "Now my belt."

Breathlessly, she undid his belt and pulled the smooth leather from around his hips. Once it was all the way out she ground herself against his hand.

"Eager girl." He pulled his fingers out and licked them. "Hand it to me and take off my pants."

When she had done as he commanded, he turned her around again and bound her arms behind her back. Once she was secured, he bent her over the sink and slid into her dripping pussy. With one hand he held onto her hip, the other he used to squeeze her breasts.

He picked up his pace and began pounding harder.

"_MINE_."

Jo had never been so turned on her life.

"_ONLY MINE_."

"Yes, Ryodan _YES_."

She came, and he followed on a roar. He stayed inside her using his hips to hold her upright against the sink while he removed his belt from around her arms. Gently he rubbed her where it had been.

Breathing heavily, she brought her arms forward and supported herself on the counter.

Ryodan leaned his much larger body over hers, his arms coming forward to surround her. "Did I hurt you."

"No."

"You liked it."

She laughed. "Very much."

"Get used to it."

"I'd like that."

"Stay with me. Here."

She lifted her head and looked at him squarely in the mirror. "If I'm your only one."

He smiled and nodded. "You are now."

He turned her in his arms, brought her face to his and kissed her gently. Then he grabbed her ass, lifted her onto the counter and thrust into her again. She hissed and then wrapped her legs around his hips and held on tight.


	12. Chapter 12

**These characters belong to the incredible Karen Marie Moning. I'm just filling in the gaps.**

******As always, huge thanks to my amazing beta Tradermare.**

******This wasn't exactly the chapter I had planned to write, but Ryodan sort of took control...**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jo. Going somewhere."

Jo bit her nail, not really sure how this was going to go over with him. "Well, um, I was going to go - oh!"

Ryodan was in front of her before she could even process he'd moved. "I thought we'd been over this. Or do I need to remind you." His voice was low and tight. In it she could feel the promises he'd made to her while they had been lying in bed all day. Naked.

He grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly to him. She could feel his erection rubbing against her belly. His skin was electric and wherever they touched she could feel the raw power underneath all that beautifully tanned skin. He was stronger than any man she'd ever known, but somehow he managed to hold it in check around her.

Those long fingers that she loved so much began caressing her back, gently at first. She could feel the stubble on his chin as he nuzzled her cheek. His fingers began pressing into her deeper while he rubbed himself against her. Jo lost herself in sensation as his lips nipped and sucked at her neck before he fisted a hand in her hair and began devouring her lips.

"Answer me."

"Huh?" Jo blinked trying to remember what he had asked her.

"Jo, you have your coat on."

"Oh, right, my coat." She closed her eyes and shook her head. What had she been thinking? He was going to flip out on her. Again. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Two could play at this game, and she wasn't in the mood to fight with him about this. Hell she wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. Maybe she should just drag him back to bed.

Ryodan broke the kiss and stared so hard at her she thought he could see inside her head. Damn. "Were you cold Jo? I have far more interesting ways to warm you up."

She sighed. He wasn't going to let this go. She should have just waited until he was busy. Or snuck out during her shift when he wasn't paying attention.

"But that's the problem Jo. I'm always paying attention. Do you think I could take my eyes off you while you served my customers tonight?"

She gasped. "How do you do that?"

His hand ran up then down one leg, grasping her knee and pulling it up and around him. Her head fell back as his hand worked its way up the back of her thigh until his fingers were tugging at her underwear. Then she remembered where they were and tried to wrench free of him.

He smiled in a way that made her think he was about to eat her. She raised an eyebrow at him. What was he thinking standing on the balcony overlooking the club? Her eyes narrowed. He wouldn't dare.

"I would. And you should never dare me. But since I can't stand the way they look at you when you're wearing clothes, I'll wait until I get you in my office before I rip them off and put you over my knee."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall.

"What?" Jo was incredulous. He did not just say what she thought he had.

"Wait! Ryodan!" But it was futile. She might as well have been struggling with a brick wall for all the good did it her.

Once inside his office, he ripped her coat off then sat down on his couch with her draped over his lap. She tried to look back at him but he braced a firm hand on her neck.

"If you know what's good for you Jo, you won't move."

She held her breath as he flipped her skirt up and began massaging her ass. "I watched you all night. You bend over to retrieve things quite often. Do you have any idea what that does to me."

Well, based on the giant erection that was poking her in the stomach, she had some idea.

Ryodan dragged her panties down and pulled her cheeks apart. He massaged each one. Jo's nipples began to harden. She had no idea what he was going to do next and that was exciting as hell.

"I'll ask you again Jo, where were you going?"

Jo froze.

"Very well."

Jo cried out as the first slap hit her ass. "Ryodan!"

He spanked her three more times before he began rubbing again. The heat of his hand soothed her, and she found herself moaning as two of his fingers found her clit. She practically arched off his lap at the contact. She'd been trying to hold her legs together to stem off the pain but that only succeeded in stimulating her even more.

"You're wet Jo. Maybe you like disobeying me."

Jo turned to look back at him. "_Disobeying you_?"

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Jo struggled to catch her breath.

"I wouldn't have thought it when you smashed my phone in your abbey, but when I chained you to a wall in my dungeon I knew. Your scent changed. I smelled it then and I definitely smell it now. There are many games we can play, many things I am going to enjoy teaching you, but in the end you will obey me."

She was just about to argue with him when his fingers found her clit again.

"Yes, I think you do enjoy this. Because we both know that I told you under no circumstances were you allowed to leave Chester's without either me or one of my men accompanying you."

"Ryodan, I-"

Smack.

Ryodan turned her quickly in his arms so that she was facing him, her panties around her knees. She was completely breathless.

"Jo, in this of all things, you cannot disobey me." He shook her. "Promise me!"

Looking into his eyes she saw the worry there and maybe even fear. Jo wasn't used to seeing anything like that in the eyes of this incredibly strong, normally guarded, man. She reached up and brushed the hair that had fallen in his face. His brows were furrowed and it seemed like he was a hair's breadth away from going completely ballistic. His breathing was as ragged as her own.

"Ryodan, I'm sorry. I just wanted to go to my apartment and pick up a few things. I didn't want to trouble you and quite frankly I feel silly asking your men to help me with something as unimportant as that. I've been taking care of myself for years."

Ryodan pulled her so she was sitting upright in his lap. He ran his hands up her body to the delicate column of her neck. He cupped her face and brought it to his. "Jo, I take care of what's mine. In all things. I'll send someone to pack the place up for you."

"I would prefer to do it myself." Jo saw that he was about to object. She placed her hands on his chest and began rubbing what she hoped was soothing circles. "But if you'd like to send someone with me, I would greatly appreciate it."

Ryodan smirked. "Better. Now, where were we. Oh yes, right about here." He grabbed the front of her white blouse and tore it open. Roughly he pushed her bra down and sank his teeth into her soft flesh. Jo cried out. They'd done some playing but this was by far the roughest he'd ever been with her. Like everything else they'd done she found herself liking it. A lot. She wasn't sure what that made her but she really didn't care. As long as he didn't stop. Ever.

His tongue laved over the spot where he'd bit her. One hand held her to him while the other gripped her ass tightly.

"Jo, open your legs for me."

She felt wanton in her torn shirt with her panties around her knees. She opened her legs as far as they would allow.

Pivoting her slightly, he scooted her closer so that her breasts were right in his face. The hand on her ass came around front and began exploring her folds. Jo moaned and bucked when his long fingers found their way to exactly where she wanted them. She arched her back as his thumb began circling her clit. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself while he feasted on her aching breasts. He kept one arm around her back to hold her upright as his fingers delved in and out.

"Ryodan," Jo breathed against his lips. "I need you."

"Unzip my pants. If you can." There was a challenge in his words.

Jo licked her lips as she thought about what she wanted to do to him. But she fumbled as she tried to open his pants. He was driving her mad as his fingers quickened their pace.

"You'll never release me before I make you come, but I'm enjoying watching you try." He found her lips again and damn if that clever tongue of his didn't make her forget what she was supposed to be doing.

"Ryodan!" She gripped his shoulders as she came hard, her body writhing against his as an intense orgasm overtook her whole body. He continued to twist and pinch her nipples as she came down from the incredible high he'd just given her.

Ryodan stroked her face gently, loving the way she came completely undone in his arms. There was nothing phony or artificial about Jo, from her heavy breasts to her luscious ass. And he couldn't get enough of her. He hadn't been kidding when he'd said he'd been watching her all night. And he was fairly certain his fucking patrons kept dropping things just to watch her bend over. Maybe it was time to find her an office job. In the meantime, he planned to fuck her. Often.

"Jo, go lay down on my desk. On your back. I'm hungry."

He loved that her skin flushed when he said those things to her. Even after all he'd already done to her, she still was embarrassed by the words. And he had so much more to show her. Maybe he should chain her up again. This time in nothing but her short plaid skirt and heels. He cupped and stroked her breasts. How this gorgeous woman had made it all these years without someone showing her how much she could enjoy this, he had no idea. But she was his now.

He stood, yanking her up with him. Turning her towards his desk, he swatted her on the ass. "Jo, I'm waiting."

She jumped and went straight to his desk. Shrugging out of her underwear she laid down, legs hanging over the edge, breasts heaving from the excitement.

"Hands over your head Jo."

He watched as she obeyed then walked over to where her head was and petted her hair gently.

"See, that wasn't so hard. From now on when I give you a command, I expect you to obey me. Perfectly."

"Yes, Ryodan." Her eyes followed him as he circled her while taking off his clothes. He stopped in front of her fully naked.

She was so beautiful all laid out on his desk. He ran his hands down her taut, olive skin and over her lean muscles. He lingered on her legs. So much more muscular than most of the girls who worked for him. But then there was so much more to Jo. He had planned to take his time tonight but the beast in him wanted her. Now. He'd almost lost it when he caught her trying to leave. Just the thought of her being out there alone had him lifting her legs and pulling her roughly to the edge of the desk before thrusting deep inside her.

She cried out and he paused to make sure she was all right. "Jo?"

Breathing heavily she managed to answer him. "I'm fine. Don't stop."

"I'm afraid I'll show you no mercy tonight Jo." He licked his lips, his nostrils flaring as he felt the beast within him grow.

Jo's breathing grew ragged. She clutched his arms as her walls clamped down on his erection.

His fangs punched through, and he roared as he took her roughly on his desk.

**o.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.o**

An odd sense of contentment came over Ryodan as he watched Jo asleep in his bed. After he'd taken her several different ways in his office, he had wrapped her in his jacket and carried her through the back passageway to his bedroom. Jo was not the kind of girl you paraded naked down the hall. He'd known way too many women who would have enjoyed that, but not his Jo. She wouldn't have wanted anyone to see her like that. Additionally it gave him the opportunity to show her how she could get to a safe place in an emergency. The last thing he needed to be distracted about was her safety so the more she knew, the safer she'd be in the unlikely event someone was foolish enough to attack Chester's.

In fact the only one foolish enough to kill in his club had been the kid that had brought him and Jo together. _Dani, where the fuck are you. _

His phone pinged and he looked at it hoping it might be her. Of course it wasn't.

_Another one. Devonshire and Verdon._

Fuck. That was the second one today. Mentally he calculated the distance from that one to the first one. Less than ten blocks.

He tucked Jo in and went to the far side of the room, putting on his clothes as he went. Stepping into the hallway he found Lor standing guard.

"Jayne and his men found another one. I'm heading over to check it out."

"Great. I'll come with. Finally, something to do."

"No. You will stay here and watch over her."

Lor rolled his eyes at him. "Seriously?"

"Problem. Cause I'm already up to here with them."

Lor sighed. "No problem, boss."

"I mean it. For no reason are you to let her out of your sight. I don't care what she says or where she wants to go or what she tells you. You will not lose this one."

Ryodan turned and headed for the elevator to the war room. He wanted to check the map and add the latest site to it. Maybe a pattern would finally emerge, and he could pinpoint where the next incident would occur.

"Does she know?"

Ryodan stopped dead in his tracks before he turned and glared at Lor over his shoulder. "Does she know what?"

Lor folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at him. Fucker.

"No, and she's never going to find out. Don't you fucking lay a hand on her."

"Don't want to boss. Just make sure you don't give me a reason to."


	13. Chapter 13

**These characters belong to the incredible Karen Marie Moning. **

**I'm just filling in the gaps until she publishes the next book.**

******As always, huge thanks to my amazing beta Tradermare.**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

Jo squinted as she looked up at the bright, clear sky. How odd that on the coldest of days the sun shone so brightly. Pulling her hat lower to cover her ears, Jo picked up her pace, walking right past the door to her apartment building.

"Hey, where do you think you're going sidhe-seer?"

Jo stopped and turned around. Hands on her hips, she raised an eyebrow at Lor.

"Are you talking to me?"

Lor folded his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed. "I don't see anyone else here."

Jo mimicked him, folding her arms over her chest. "I didn't realize you talked to girls who weren't blond. Or is it that you just won't talk to me?"

Lor lowered his arms and glared at her. "You think I enjoy babysitting Ryodan's latest piece?"

"Nice. I liked it better when you weren't talking."

Lor snorted.

She turned and resumed walking.

"You didn't answer me."

"You're right. I didn't."

Lor grumbled something under his breath and followed her.

Jo walked the extra block to her favorite bakery. Entering, she was happy to see a friendly face behind the counter as opposed to the scowling behemoth at her back.

"Hey Jo. Your usual?"

She laughed. "Yes Sabrina, please." She turned around and put on her most saccharine smile. "Lor, would you like something?"

He glared harder at her.

"No? Already eaten?" Jo winked at him. "Suit yourself."

She turned back to the counter and noticed another friendly face approaching. Jo blushed remembering what had happened the last time she'd been in here with Ryodan.

"Hey lovely lass, good to see you-". He didn't even finish his sentence before turning on his heel and running back to the kitchen.

Jo glanced over her shoulder to find Lor huffing thru his nostrils. Like a bull about to charge.

"Men."

"Here you go." Sabrina handed her a large bag and a coffee, keeping her eyes on Lor the entire time.

Jo took off her gloves and shoved them in her pockets before opening the bag and inhaling deeply. "Oh, what's this?" Taking out a piece of cake, she took a big bite and moaned.

"Chocolate potato cake. Mum just made it." Sabrina smiled politely then moved onto the next customer, warily glancing at Lor.

"Oh my god, that is so good." Jo turned and found Lor eyeing her with interest for a change. She held the moist cake out to him as she licked her lips. "Sure you don't want a bite. It's warm, just out of the oven."

"Oh I want to bite something," he muttered.

Jo laughed and paid Sabrina, thanking her as they left. Lor stalked behind her.

Once inside her apartment, Lor looked around with apparent distaste.

She shrugged. "It's not much, but it's mine."

While he stood there angrily glaring at her, she pulled her suitcases out of the front closet and began to pack. She could feel his eyes on her. Sighing, she tried not to let his demeanor rattle her. This was exactly why she had wanted to come alone. She tried to think of a way to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a scone or some coffee? There's enough for two."

Not surprisingly, he continued to glare at her before stalking over to the kitchen window. Moving the delicate white curtains, he scanned the street below.

"Suit yourself." Jo got down to business and gathered her belongings. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Hopefully this move to Chester's would last longer than her previous one, but she knew getting her hopes up about a long term relationship with Ryodan was foolish. Especially since it was clear his men didn't care for her. But still...

Lor's phone blasting Metallica shook her out of her thoughts.

"What now? Bloody hell. I'm on it! No! I said I'm on it! And don't you fucking tell him until we know more."

Jo held her breath while Lor spoke to someone on the phone. She had no idea what was going on but it sounded bad. He looked like he was going to crush his cell.

Lor stormed to the door then turned on her. Pointing directly in her face, he spoke menacingly. "Another site has been iced not far from here. I'm the closest one to it so I'm going. You. Stay. Put. Or he'll beat both our asses this time." Lor sneered at her then left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jo's eyes were big as saucers. He did not just say that. She covered her face, mortified that his men knew what they'd been doing in his office. Or worse, had actually heard them. How was she ever going to face them all again, let alone serve them drinks? Was she crazy to think whatever this was between her and Ryodan would really work? Probably, but she was in too deep now and when it came down to it, she could face their stares and leering. That would be better than a life without Ryodan. For however long she could have him.

Since she really didn't have that much stuff, it wasn't too long before she was packed. There was no need to bring the odds and ends she had gotten to make the place feel homier. They would have looked silly and out of place in Chester's anyway. Peering out the window, she saw no movement on the street below. Having no idea when or if Lor would be back, she decided to start carrying things down to her car. Surely that didn't count as leaving. It was just going downstairs.

Grabbing two bags, Jo headed down the stairs. She stepped out into the cold afternoon, the wind whipping her hair around. The temperature had definitely dropped from earlier, which was odd since logically it should warm up as the day goes on, but it was freezing. Jo placed the two bags in the trunk. She rubbed her hands together to try and warm them up. Then she realized she'd forgotten her hat and gloves. She ran upstairs to grab another bag and to look for them.

**o.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.o**

Ryodan bent over a woman lying on the ground, face up, her mouth open in a scream, forever frozen on her face, when his phone alerted him to an incoming text.

_Dorset and Capel._

Another site? The second in less than six hours? _Fuck_. What the hell was this thing and why were the incidents increasing? Would the number increase until all of Dublin was frozen? Was it looking for something specific at each scene? Ryodan stood, rubbing his face in frustration. He was no closer to an answer now than he was when his club was first iced two months ago. _Dammit Dani_. He had just started to feel like he was getting closer to an answer when she disappeared with that fucking MacKeltar. It was way past time to bring Barrons in on this one. If he could pull him off of Mac.

Ryodan punched a number into his cell as he walked away from the gruesome scene.

"Fuck boss, this is nasty."

"Elucidate."

"There must be at least thirty people here, all ages, frozen where they stood. But they saw it coming, their faces are contorted and-"

"Lor, exactly where the fuck are you and tell me you took my sidhe-seer with you and that she is safe."

"Boss, I'm four blocks from her apartment, and I very specifically told her to stay put."

"You fucking imbecile!" Ryodan just barely ended the call before he raced out of there.

He didn't stop until he got to Jo's building, and he didn't like what he saw. Everything within a block radius of her apartment was frozen, from her front door to her car. Frantically he looked around for her. He quickly pushed a series of buttons on his phone and waited.

"Come on Jo, pick up! Pick up your bloody phone!"

Ryodan froze. His keen hearing heard it clearly over the nothingness that surrounded him.

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love._

He had laughed when she'd picked out that ring tone for him. Her phone was still in her apartment. So why didn't she pick up? Yes, the outside of her building was iced, but - no, he wasn't going there.

"Dammit Jo, where are you!"

Without touching anything he tried to see into her car, but it was covered in sheets of thick ice. Then he saw it. A small glove lay in the street by the driver's side door. He bent down and picked it up, his body shaking with rage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryodan's fangs elongated and the seams on his long leather coat burst as his body began to change. Then he began smashing everything in sight.


End file.
